The Butterfly Effect
by writerzero
Summary: In an alternate dimension Kim never met Ron. How does that one event affect her life? This is one possible outcome. This story may at times be dark. Be warned. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own Kim Possible**

**Kim Possible's Wish**

* * *

The red haired teen stalked through the night, seeking something, anything, to unleash her fury upon. She found a temporary distraction from her rage in the form of an innocent mailbox whose only crime was to be brightly colored. Having caught the eye of the enraged superheroine its demise was ensured as she grabbed the lid from a nearby garbage can and swung it at the offending object. Beneath this irresistible force the mailbox splattered into several pieces that went sailing through the damp night air. It was the first time in her life that Kim Possible had vandalized private property, but not the last. Another mailbox loomed out of the night air and she swung again. SPLAT! It shattered into even more pieces than the first one had. Kim Possible grinned. Not a nice grin, rather the sort of grin that would have sent Shego running for the hills if she had been there to see it.

"Damn him!" The superheroine, turned vandalizer, snarled as she marched along the road, smashing more mailboxes. "Damn him! Damn him! Damn him!" The words becoming a mantra to her as she tore a path of destruction from Ron Stoppable's home to her own. "Damn him! Damn him! Damn him!" She swung at another mailbox with a gleeful expectation of it too following the rest of its brethren into ruin. The force of the impact ripped the garbage can lid from her hands with a brutality that shocked her while the mailbox still stood in its place, mocking her. "Huh?" The startled teen stared in amazement. It took her several seconds to realized she had arrived at her own house and had just tried to smash her own mailbox. The same mailbox that her father and the dweebs had made last summer after a delivery truck had smashed the old one. She stared at it, offended that it had dared withstand her onslaught. Fists clinched, staring at it, she sought a way to remove its intolerable presence. However even Kim Possible had her limits and this mailbox, made of a material which had come out of her father's laboratory at the space center, was more than enough to meet them. She growled at it and entered her house, still uttering the words, "Damn him! Damn him! Damn him!"

In her room the first thing she noticed was a picture of _him_ staring at her from its place on her desk. She paused for a second, staring back. Then of its own volition her hand moved, smashing the picture of Ron Stoppable with such force it slammed into the wall, leaving a dent, before sliding to the ground. Silvers of glass from the impact now covered her room. Realizing the glass would need to be cleaned up before she could even lie down her rage increased. She was now beyond even being able to utter the words of her mantra anymore. Snarling she tore through her room, cleansing it of his presence. Every picture! Every knick-knack! Every memento! Everything that could remind her of him. Eventually she stood still, surveying her room, searching for more signs of his presence. Finding nothing she grunted, satisfied.

The bag with all the infuriating reminders of _him_ was first flung forcefully down the stairs and then out through the door. She barely had enough of her wits about her to open the door before doing the flinging. A can of J-200 rocket fuel doused over the bag and set alight took care of the bag and everything in it, in addition to the dweebs' bikes which had been a bit too close to the resulting inferno. The mailbox just laughed it off though.

She stumbled back to her room, her mood a bit improved. Grabbing the blanket on her bed she shook the glass off it and replaced it. Exhausted from her bout of rage she let herself fall onto the bed, too tired to care any more. That changed as a sharp pain stabbed into her side, reigniting her rage. She sat up cursing Ron Stoppable's name as she knew this new annoyance had to be related to him some how. She was right. The object she pulled out of her pocket had been taken from Drakken's lair just a few hours ago. A tiny sphere no more than an inch in diameter with several spikes jutting out from it. If not for _him, _Ron Stoppable, she would have handed it over to Wade by now.

Sighing, the teen found she no longer had the energy left to curse. She simply said, "I wish I had never met that loser, Ron Stoppable." Then she flung the sphere at the wall with enough force for the spikes to dig in and hold it in place. She stared at it, wondering just how she was going to explain all the damage to her parents when the sphere began to glow. A purple haze began to flow out of it and fill the room. Reacting with honed reflexes the teen threw herself away from the haze and dove for the window, the only unblocked way left out of her room. She almost made it. The haze caught up with her and she was held in place, half in and half out of her window. The haze, radiating from the sphere like a thick purple mist, engulfed her and Kim Possible disappeared. A few seconds later the sphere beeped twiced and fell to the floor, its weight having pulled it out of the wall. The purple haze disappeared.

* * *

"So Dr. D, another plan foiled by Kim Possible." Shego sat back in her chair, filing her nails. "How many times is that? Thirty? Forty?"

"Oh can it Shego," came the reply. "Besides she hasn't foiled this plan yet. I still have the pan-dimensional vortex inducer right here. This time I kept the most important part of my plot in a backup lair. She only stole the mind-transulator that Dr. Cyrus Bortel invented. Steal it back and the world will be ours."

Shego shuddered. "That mind-transulator thing of his reminds me too much of the moodulator. Tampering with a person's mind like that is unnatural. And that's saying something coming from a woman who's a living plasma torch."

"Don't be silly Shego." Drakken replied. "It's only a simple device that reads a person's mind and translates the data into a binary string a computer can analyze. Nothing unnatural about it. Unlike the moodulator it doesn't affect the person at all."

"If it plays with my mind like that moodulator did then remember pay back is going to be a bitch Dr. D. And you will be the one paying!" Shego lit one hand with green plasma.

Now it was Drakken's turn to shudder. What Shego had done to him after that moodulator incident still gave him nightmares. "Just go and get it back Shego. Ten more minute with it and the world will be ours!"

Shego put her file away and pulled herself out of her chair. "On my way Dr. D..." She paused and turned to the pan-dimensional vortex inducer which had begun to light up. "Um, Dr. D, just what is going on?" She asked.

"Someone has activated the mind-transulator!" He yelled and began to try and turn the machine off. "It's linked to the pan-dimensional vortex inducer by a wireless link." Drakken became frantic as the machine refused to shut itself down. "Shego, fry it!" He screamed in a panic and backed away from it.

Shego lit up her hands and tossed several balls of plasma at the machine which disappeared before reaching it. "Dr. D?" She asked, puzzled.

"The mind-transulator is reading the mind of whoever activated it," he explained. "That data is being relayed here via satellite to the pan-dimensional vortex inducer which is using it to create a parallel dimension, a pseudo-dimension, just like it did with the cable before. Only this time the data isn't a tv show but the mind being read. Your plasma is disappearing into that alternate dimension before it can reach the machine." Dr. D's voice was now filled with panic as he sought some way to shut the machine down.

"If it's an alternate dimension then it won't affect us. Right?" Shego felt herself calming down. Dr. D might lose his toy but no biggie, he would just build a new one.

"No! No! No! Shego! I made changes to the machine. Once the alternate dimension stabilizes the quantum waves from it will interact with the quantum waves from our own reality. They will merge and our reality will be overwritten. We need to stop the machine now." He looked around frenetically and spied the receiver for the satellite hookup. "Shego, fry that!" He pointed.

Shego lit up her hands again and tossed two balls of plasma at the receiver. The pan-dimensional vortex inducer beeped, the world blinked, for lack of a better word, and then the two plasma balls fried the satellite hookup.

"Too late," Drakken said as he said down in a chair and just stared at the machine. That he was terrified was obvious.

Shego thought for a second. "Ummm, Dr D, if that dimension is going to overwrite ours does that mean you planned on killing everyone?" Ruthless as she might be Shego didn't consider herself a killer. With every one of Drakken's doomsday devices she insisted they not be used for anything other than extortion. It was one of the reasons why Drakken's lairs always had a self-destruct device and, she mused, probably why Kim found it so easy to shut them down.

"Shego, I want to rule the world, not destroy it. A fake one just wouldn't be the same." Drakken answered. "The mind-transulator has command codes that would allow a person to access and continuously rewrite the parameters of the dimension they are in. I would have terminated the pseudo-dimension before it could have merged with ours."

"And you added that little merging feature, why?" Shego wasn't sure she believed him.

"To get the doomsday devices I created back to this one." Drakken replied without hesitation, as though the answer was obvious. "The pseudo-dimension needed the same parameters as this one so I could create a vortex between the two and shift the doomsday devices."

"Oh," Shego said. She thought for a few more seconds and asked, "and why won't who ever activated the device do the same?"

"They don't have the command codes," came the answer. A pause. "And the link with the mind-transulator has been severed." He pointed to the wreck of the satellite hookup. "Without the pan-dimensional vortex inducer they have no way of rewriting the parameters of the pseudo-dimension."

"So we're all going to die?" Shego asked.

Drakken thought for a few minutes. Turning to the console in front of him he began to type. "Maybe not." He paused. "Oh drats!" He finally said.

"What?" Shego was looking over his shoulder at the screen but could make no sense of it.

"The mind-transulator is still in this dimension," Drakken finally answered after a long silence. "I might have managed to remote access it and used it to communicate with whoever activated it." He tapped his fingers on the console for a few seconds thinking. "But without them having the mind-transulator that is impossible." He looked at the pan-dimensional vortex inducer and continued. "There is a field around that which connects our two dimensions. Which is why your plasma can't affect it. The satellite hookup could receive signals emitted from that field by the mind-transulator. It would then send those signals to the pan-dimensional vortex inducer which would modify the pseudo-dimension."

"If it's in this dimension then can't we just grab it and use it to shut down the pseudo-dismension?" Shego asked.

"No. Only the person who created the dimension can modify it. We would need to some how duplicate their mind in order to access it. That's impossible, at least with existing technology." Drakken sighed. "Besides, without the mind-transulator the person who activated it probably died the instant they entered that dimension. They would have had no physical presence and the mind can't exist without a vessel to contain it."


	2. Chapter 2

**I do NOT own Kim Possible**

**Wish Granted**

* * *

_Who am I? Where am I? _The thoughts of the teen came slowly and with difficulty. There was an intense tingling sensation, pins and needles, as though an arm or leg had fallen asleep. But this sensation covered her entire body and made thought nearly impossible. _It started, _she vaguely recalled, _with that purple light. The purple light from that device we took from Drakken. _Having recalled this much she struggled to recall the rest. _That light, it engulfed me and ... _She tried to look around but the darkness was absolute. Other than the tingling she felt nothing. No sense of a body at all. No feeling of air being inhaled and exhaled from her lungs. No sensation of a heart beating. No sense of hot or cold. There was just the tingling and absolute darkness. She tried to look around again but there was no sense of muscles reacting to her will. Nothing.

The teen began to panic. She gave orders to her body. _Fingers wiggle, _she ordered. Nothing. _Hands clench, _she ordered. Again nothing. She tried to be more inventive. _Fingers, turn in and scratch palm with fingernails. _ Again nothing. She knew even in absolute darkness there should have been some sense of her body. Yet, nothing.

She was not new to danger. That she knew how to handle. But to awake without a body? Kim Possible was a person of action. Without a body there could be no action. Panic set in and for a while she knew nothing but futile attempts to scream, to run, to do anything. Nothing made an impression on the darkness and there was still no sensation other than the tingling which was subsiding a little.

Realizing that panicking would accomplish nothing she forced calm on herself. It was hard. Perhaps the hardest thing she had ever done. She tried to recall anything Drakken had said about the sphere when they had foiled his plan. Nothing. They had got in and out of the lair in record time with Ron having tripped the self-destruct the moment he had entered the lair. A freak event. Ron had tripped over a crate containing who knows what the second Wade had hacked into the lair's security system and opened the door for them. It just happened that Shego had been sitting in a chair with her back to the door at that time. A chair with wheels that Ron had stumbled into with some violence. Shego with her usual reflexes had jumped out of the chair and tossed some plasma their way. That jump had given the chair extra momentum, enough to send it flying into the console with the self-destruct button, somehow activating it. The count down had started before Drakken could even open his mouth to say the words, 'Kim Possible!' There had been just enough time to grab the sphere and run, leaving her clueless about the function of the device._ Damn that Ron, _she thought as she concluded she knew nothing at all about what had happened to her or what the device had been.

Time passed. How much of it she wasn't sure. But as it did the tingling sensation diminished. And finally there was something. Breathing. She could hear breathing she realized excitedly. She focused on the sound. It was very soft. Regular. As though the person was asleep. _Whose breathing is that? _She wondered. _Mine? But I'm not asleep. Or am I? Maybe this is just some form of sleep paralysis? But no, if it were I would still be able to feel some sensation._ The teen silently screamed her frustration and wished she had some way of contacting Wade.

There was a tiny clicking sound and the darkness lessened a little, becoming less absolute. "Kimmie, time to wake up and get ready for your first day of preschool," came a voice that Kim recognized immediately. Her mother's.

Eyes opened, peered at the light and blinked a few times. "I don't wanna go!" A voiced stated firmly, though still laced with a hint of sleep. Again it was a voice Kim recognized. Her own. Her own when she had been a kid.

"Now Kimmie, it will be fun and you will make lots of new friends." Her mother's voice left no room for argument. "Besides, don't you want to wear the new clothes we bought you especially for this?

As the minutes passed Kim realized she was somehow stuck in the body of her four year old self. She could hear and see what her four year old self could but not move. There was no sense of touch. As her four year old self washed her hands the sensation of flowing water didn't reach her. When she stubbed her toe there was no pain though her four year old self obviously felt it. And any attempt on her part to affect any action met with failure. She couldn't so much as blink her eyes. _Because they aren't my eyes, _she realized. _These are the eyes of the other Kim, the me when I was I kid. I can't effect any change because it isn't my body. Not really. Only if I could, then I could make sure I never met Rom Stoppable._ She silently cursed his name several times.

The morning continued much as she remembered it. Fried eggs with toast, along with a glass of orange juice, for breakfast. The clothes she had though so much of at the time, bought especially for this day. Her mother, pregnant with the twins, looking so tired. All so familiar. Her younger self who did everything she could to get out of going to preschool. She would have smiled at her younger self's antics if she could have. _So scared, yet so eager to get to school and make those new friends mom told me I would meet, _she mused. _And I did meet so many, just wish there was one I wouldn't meet. Damn him!_

Still perturbed at being unable to move she focused on every action of her younger self. To her surprise she found herself enjoying the trip down memory lane and the time passed quickly. _Too quickly, _she thought as her parent's car pulled away leaving her at preschool. _Wonder where that wretched loser is?_ She tried to look around for him but being limited by where her younger self was looking kept her from spotting the Evil One. _That will be my name for him, the Evil One. No Maybe the Betraying One. _She pondered on names for Ron Stoppable, no longer paying attention to what her younger self was doing.

An object flashed past her, almost hitting her. Kim focused her attention back on her surroundings and noted, with surprise, that it was different. A sense of glee filled her mind. _It's different! It's past the time I would have met the Evil and Betraying One!_ She continued the thought to its conclusion. _If things are different then maybe I/she won't meet him this time around. _Her younger self, who had been sitting all alone, was looking at the ball and then around her to see who had thrown the ball. _Pick it up Kimmie, _Kim urged her younger self. _Time to make some friends. Talk to them when they ask for the ball back. _Her young self remained sitting, looking at the ball and around her, then back at the ball. Kim would have sighed with exasperation if she could have.

The situation lasted for a whole minute. No one came looking for the ball but her younger self finally moved and picked it up. _Bounce it. Toss it. _Kim once again was urging her younger self on. _You might not know it, you haven't had any kids to play with lately, but all that play acting those martial arts moves on the television and all that jumping around you've done driving mom crazy around the house made you one pretty athletic girl._ It was another minute before the younger Kim, who spent that minute looking around for the owner of the ball finally made her move. Kim could almost feel her younger self's glee as she tossed the ball as high as she could.

Athletic as she might have been, she was still a kid. Excited to have the ball to play with and to be no longer just sitting alone the younger Kim didn't think of just where the ball she was tossing with all her might was going to land. At the moment she didn't care, she just turned and chased after it, keeping her eye on it. It fell with seemingly extreme slowness from the height to which she had thrown it, landing directly on the top of the head of a girl with brown hair. Younger Kim stopped in shock. Kim was feeling the shock too. _No! No! No! _She thought to herself. _Of all the people why did it have to hit Bonnie Rockwaller. What are the odds. God I hope Bonnie isn't so evil at this age as she is when I get to know her._

"Watch what you're doing you ugly, stupid, brat!" Bonnie yelled at the young girl. Though Kim could neither see nor feel them, she knew there had to be tears running down the cheeks of her younger self at the harsh words. Her younger self had not been exactly the most confident or out going of people at this stage in her life and this situation must have been terrifying for her.

"I I mmm sss sssorry," her younger self finally got out.

"Stupid and ugly!" Bonnie answered back and pushed younger Kim, hard. Kim watched the world whirl around her as younger Kim fell backwards, all the while trying to gain her balance. "Can't you even talk properly?" Bonnie asked, stalking towards her, her mouth turned up in a malicious grin.

_This isn't good, _though Kim. Another push sent her and younger Kim flying once again just as she was standing up. The pushing continued. Younger Kim standing only to be sent flying back down by Bonnie. The other kids had gathered around and were laughing. _Fight back Kimmie, _Kim urged her younger self. _You're way faster and you know all those karate moves from watching television._ Her younger self made no such move. She just kept trying to stand, saying not a word, as she tried to get away from the bully. Kim watched the world whirl around her again and again, feeling confused, trying to scream her rage, trying in vain to move. _Why isn't she fighting back, _Kim wondered, frenetically trying to dodge, to toss back a punch. _But then, _she remembered, _neither did I until Ron fought back. Until he stood up for me I did nothing. Knowing he was going to get hurt he did it anyway. It was the first time in my life I saw courage in action. Courage on television, yes, but even as a kid I knew that wasn't real. My parents? Now I know they're strong and courageous but as a kid I never saw that. _The world whirled around her again, and again, and again.

Kim was in blackness again, though not silence. The sounds of sobbing came to her clearly. The day had passed with an agonizing slowness and now, at home, her younger self had crawled under a blanket on her bed and was crying, Kim recalled the last sight she had seen before her younger self had pulled the blanket over herself. The new clothes. Not just ruined but shredded. Cut in pieces. The memory of how they had been shredded made Kim want to curl up and sob too.

Recess had ended. The kids had wandered back to the classroom and Bonnie had followed after them. The whirling and falling had stopped. Younger Kim had finally manged to stand back up, the world bleary though her tears. Kim saw the world around her bob several time time as younger Kim stumbled before she wiped her eyes on her sleeve and managed to get back to the classroom. The younger Kim, Kim had guess, had been hesitant to further mar her clothes by even such a simple act.

"Kimmie, I'm sorry, but you were supposed to come in as soon as the bell rang." The teacher sounded more annoyed than sorry. "If you don't then we won't know where you're at and will have to waste time looking for you. Stand in the corner. Just for ten minutes this time as a warning but it will be more if it happens again." The kids in the classroom had laughed at her. Everyone of them. Younger Kim had stumbled to the corner while the other kids colored an apple in their coloring books. "A stands for apple ..." The teacher continued speaking.

When she got back to her seat Kim though younger Kim probably missed the corner. The sudden movements of her head told her younger self was being poked in the back by Bonnie who was directly behind her. It continued long enough that the teacher told younger Kim several time to be still and not move around so much. Kim fumed at the outrage, but could do nothing. Then came the giggling. The giggling from the rest of kids in the class that told Kim Bonnie was up to something bigger.

The sudden jerks of the head told Kim that her younger self was still being poked, but she had ceased moving around in her seat. It wasn't until class ended and they were supposed to get ready to go home that Kim found out why. Bonnie had poured glue down the back of her seat, effectively gluing her in place and younger Kim

had said nothing. She had to be cut loose while the rest of the class stared.

Her mother had picked her up, obviously weary from the burden of the twins. She had looked at the clothes and sighed in such a way, expressing immeasurable tiredness, that younger Kim had said nothing when questioned. She had looked down at her daughter a number of times on the way home, her hand raising and stroking her hair, but the normally talkative youngster had said nothing.

* * *

Note: In a Sitch in Time we see Kim allowing herself to be terrorized by bullies. Though that time-line ceased to be there is no reason why in another time-line a similar situation could not have happened. One were there was no Ron who provided the spark for her to finally act.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do NOT own Kim Possible**

* * *

**Contact**

Kim stared into the darkness. Younger Kim had cried herself to sleep hours ago. Her mother had checked on her at least twice, each time speaking gently to her daughter, telling her things would be better next time. Her father had checked on her too, though his presence Kim could only detect by the sound of his footsteps as he tried, and failed, to tiptoe quietly so as to not wake the sleeping girl. Kim knew her mother actually believed that. That it would just be time before younger Kim made friends and school became something she loved. Kim wasn't so sure. She wondered how much the events of the day had damaged her younger self.

"Kim?" came a voice. It sounded unreal, tiny and distant, as though not of this world. Kim wasn't sure if she had heard it until it was repeated. "Kim?" She would have shuddered if she could. The voice sounded unnatural. "Kim?" It came again, followed by an audible sigh. "Kim please answer if you can." There was desperation in the voice.

_How do I answer it, _she wondered. _It's not as though I got a mouth to speak with any more. But then it doesn't sound real so maybe I don't actually need to speak to answer it. Hello! _she thought with no reply. _No, I was just thinking then, not actually speaking. _She tried to pretend she was speaking even though she had no mouth. She tried to visualize her mouth moving and how the words would feel as she spoke them. "Hello." There was no response, so she just mentally shrugged and wondered if maybe something from one of younger Kim's dream had entered her mind. They were after all sharing the same space.

"Kim! Thank God you're alive!" The voice came again. The voice still sounded unnatural but the relief it expressed overrode it.

_I wonder who or what it is? _Kim thought. _Maybe if I ask it will tell me. Maybe it knows something about how I ended up like this. _She prepared to try and speak again but the voice spoke before she could try.

"It's Wade, Kim. I'm using the Kimmunicator as a receiver and transmitter to ..." The voice faded.

"WADE!" Kim screamed, the hope that had come with the name Wade in danger of crumbling as the voice faded. "WADE!" She screamed, having no trouble visualizing the scream as panic once again set in.

"Sorry Kim." The voice flickered and wavered in her mind as though she were seeing an image and not hearing a voice. "Need a few seconds to recalibrate. Keep speaking, it will help with the recalibration."

"Wade." The panic faded to bearable levels as she spoke. _Wade, _she though, _will know where I am and what happened. _"Wade. Where am I? What happened? What was that device I took from Drakken? Did I go back in the past? Is all of this real? Is the younger Kim real? Will the present change if I get back home since things changed here?" She paused, wondering what else she could ask.

"Tell me where you're at Kim and what it's like." The voice was much clearer this time and no longer sounded so unnatural.

Kim began to describe the events that had occurred since the purple mist had enveloped her. She spoke of the darkness and how she had discovered herself in the body of her younger self from around twelve years ago. How she could clearly see things so long as her younger self had her eyes open but only then and how she could clearly hear. That she was powerless to affect any change at all, being able to neither speak nor move. She also mentioned how she had yet to see Ron in this world. She cursed his name several time during the process of doing that. After around five minutes of speaking she stopped, having described the events as best she could without going into elaborate detail.

"Why the curses at Ron?" Wade asked. His voice this time sounded as it normally did when it came from the Kimmunicator.

Kim pondered the question for a few seconds. Not really wanting to answer that and wondering if it was related to the current situation and if so then how. Finally she answered. "That bastard was making out with Justin Flanders!"

There was a long silence. "Oh." It finally said. "Are you sure Kim?"

"Of course I'm sure," Kim snapped. "I know my own boyfriend when I see him." She paused and added, "ex boyfriend that is."

"It's just that you two seemed fine when you got back from that mission. You even let him kiss you good-bye." Wade sounded confused.

"And two hours later I saw him in a car with Justin Flanders kissing." If she had teeth Kim would have been grinding them together with an audible sound. She remembered the event clearly. The two sitting together in a car, stopped at a red light. How shock had stopped her from doing anything before the light had changed and the two had sped off.

"Are you s..." The voice paused. "Kim, I don't see how that could the case, Ron lost out on the twenty nacho chow down challenge Rufus challenged him to so he ended up being my guinea pig for the whole night."

"Twenty nacho chow down?" Kim wasn't sure she wanted to know, especially if it had anything to do with Ron Stoppable.

"Rufus was supposed to help me run some tests but he chickened out." Wade answered. "So he challenged Ron to see who could eat twenty nachos the fastest." Kim heard Wade swallow a few time before he continued. "Kim, that was the grossest thing I ever saw. You wouldn't believe it."

"What does that have to do with him and Flanders?" Kim asked. She knew what she had seen and wasn't sure how Ron being a guinea pig for Wade had anything to do with it.

"Ron was here running tests for me from the time you two got back from the mission up until Shego burst into my room talking about pseudo-dimensions and how reality was going to be over written." Wade answered. "There's no way you could have seen him in a car with anyone."

"I know what I saw Wade." Kim was confused. She did know what she had seen, yet Wade was someone she trusted. He wouldn't lie to her. For one thing he was a terrible liar.

There was a long silence. "All I know Kim is that I had someone who looks like Ron and has the same DNA as Ron was here at the time you saw him in a car with Justin Flanders. Even the same brain patterns as Ron."

"Same DNA?" Kim queried?

"It's one of the things I was running checks on. I was trying to see if those mystical monkey powers of his affected his DNA in any way." Wade explained.

"Oh." Kim was confused. Ron kissing Justin Flanders was an image that had been engraved in her mind. She sighed, mentally envisioning it even if she could not actually sigh, so the sound was send back to Wade.

"It's a strange world we live in Kim with synthodrones and moodulators and all sorts of things. We will figure it out when we get you back home okay? Just remember Ron, your Ron, was here with me at the time and if there's a fake it has to be the one with Justin Flanders."

"Okay," Kim answered and then asked, "So Wade, just what is the sitch?"

Kim listened as Wade filled her in. How Drakken had planned on creating an alternate dimension using the pan-dimensional vortex inducer to create a dimension tailored to his thoughts using a device called the mind-transulator which he had had Shego steal from Cyrus Bortel. _God, how I am starting the hate that Bortel guy, _Kim thought. _Maybe Global Justice should toss him in a cell somewhere given how many time Drakken has used his inventions. _She listened as Wade went on to explain how Drakken could have just created a dimension with a ton of doomsday devices lying around in it, no need for the messy part of stealing parts or putting them together. Just visualize them and then transport them to this dimension and then cancel the pseudo-dimension.

"You don't know how lucky you are to be alive Kim," Wade continued. "If you had been visualizing any sort of alternate reality where you didn't exist then ..." He didn't continue.

Kim shuddered and some morbid sense of curiosity made her ask, "What would have happened?"

A long pause. "Without the younger Kim there to serve as a house for your consciousness you would have vanished. Not even a single molecule of your body would have remained anywhere." Another pause. "Well, technically at the moment there isn't a single molecule of your body anywhere as it is. Just that of the one you refer to as younger Kim. But at least your consciousness still exists."

Fear spiked in Kim. "Wade, I can't remain like this forever. I need a body! I can't do anything!"

"We're working on it Kim. We should be able to get you back, there's just ... ahem ... a few details to work out."

Kim felt like there was a lot missing in that statement and that the 'few details' wasn't something that could be easily worked out. "We?" She asked.

"Drakken is here helping, along with Shego." Wade's voice held a hint of nervousness as he mentioned Shego.

"Helping? Why? I'm out of their way here, which I would have though would make them dance in the streets for glee." Kim pondered.

"Well, see, one last detail I forgot to mention. If we don't shut down that pseudo-dimension you're in the real world vanishes. Guess I was just so glad to find out you're alive it skipped my mind."

_Some detail to forget, _Kim thought to herself, _but then this is Wade._ "How do we shut it down?"

"That's the problem. Only you can shut it down, but the device that lets you do that is in this dimension. Since you had a kimmunicator with you when the pseudo-dimension was created it's still with you, even if, like you, it doesn't have a physical presence. I've made modifications from my end that allows for two-way communication."

"How can it exist if it has no physical existence?" Kim wondered.

"Well, simply put it ... Well ... Let's just say that it does okay? Even my head hurts from working on the math relating to it. Working on the Kimmunicator gave me a migraine. Shego went out for some advil for me and now there's sirens going off down the street and I'm getting news reports off... . Well, I think she just busted in through the wall, grabbed the advil and went out through another wall."

Kim felt amused, a strange sensation given the events of the last day that felt like it had lasted forever. It was short lived as a thought struck her. "Wade?" Here voice paused.

"Yes Kim?" Wade answered back.

"This is a pseudo-dimension right? So the people here. Are they real or not real? If they're real and we shut down this dimension then does that mean we actually killed several billion people?"

Wade was a long time in answering. "It's real enough to replace our dimension Kim. Or perhaps I should say at the moment neither of our dimensions are real until something determines which is real. At the moment both are just probabilities until that something happens. At any second there are billions of pseudo-dimensions branching off from our own, one for each decision point made by every conscious entity in the universe. But then when the entity responsible for a decision point actually makes a decision the pseudo-one collapses. There's no mass murder here Kim. Or if there is then we are already mass murderers a thousand times over. Don't ask for the math, it gets a bit complicated. Pseudo-dimensions are just **potential** dimensions that can become the real dimension depending on the decision." Wade emphasized the word potential.

"Okay." Kim wasn't sure what to think.

"Anyway, Kim, here's how we get your back. First we need younger Kim to die ..."

"What!" Pseudo-dimension or not the concept outraged her. The remembered sounds of the young girl crying herself to sleep told her that younger Kim was real.

"It's the only way Kim. Having her there allowed you to survive, but we can't get you back here until you don't have her there to exist in any more. She anchors you in that dimension now. At the moment of her death there will be a split second, actually around one billionth of a second, before your consciousness disappears. Only then will you be able to switch dimensions. If I've done the math right. I will have to redo that again. Actually several more times. And I still have to figure out how to get a pseudo-kimmunicator, that technically doesn't exist, to transmit you here as a binary data stream, and then there is the issue of how to create a body here for you... I need more advil."

"Wade, pseudo or not, I can't kill a little girl! Even if I could move, which I can't, I AM NOT DOING ANYTHING TO HARM HER!" Kim was thinking her thoughts in the form a yell that she hoped got through. _Is this really Wade, _she wondered. _How could he even think of doing such a thing!_

"Kim, we aren't going to kill her!" Wade assured her.

"Oh but ..." Kim was puzzled.

"No worries Kim, I won't ask you to hurt her. Things are starting to come together for me for that part of the plan. I can't affect that dimension, nor can you, but I can affect you via the pseudo-kimmunicator. Let me explain. That dimension is going to rewrite ours after a certain amount of time. Maybe a week or so. That is a week in that dimension, the pseudo-dimension you're in, will become the real dimension. But that is a week as measured by you. I will use the Kimmunicator to put you in stasis. In effect the pseudo-Kimmunicator will stop time for you while that dimension continues to age. Time here, in the real dimension, will pass only when you are conscious. Effectively we will have a time machine that will take us to the end of young-Kim's natural life span. Given that we can't affect that dimension in any way that is the only way we can proceed.

"Oh..." Kim felt a bit overwhelmed.

"When the anchor, younger-Kim, ceases to exist the pseudo-Kimmunicator will be set to automatically transmit you as data to this dimension. That also will be our only chance to collapse the pseudo-dimension. That I have yet to work out. Two more details. There will be gaps in the stasis as the pseudo-Kimmunicator will need to recharge once in a while, and also I will need time to pass here to work out the details.

"God help me Wade I am going to kill Bortel and Drakken when I get back. This is the worst sitch ever. She felt like crying.

"It will be okay Kim, it will just seem like a few days to you and then you will be back. Watch and see how you turn out in that dimension. See who you meet, who you marry and what you do. It should be interesting. Does she become a superheroine and fight Drakken? With no Ron does she get more serious with Josh? What job does she decide on? Should be so much to see and learn for the times when you are out of stasis that time should fly.

"Yeah." Kim did feel curious about how younger Kim would turn out with no Ron.

"Starting the first stasis period now Kim. Won't be able to talk much from now on. Power limits on the Kimmunicator's will be needed for reprogramming and the stasis periods.

STASIS

* * *

End of chapter.

Thinking maybe a bit too technical, but wanting to give a decent explanation of how she is able to see brief periods of younger Kim's life.

To answer a few questions from the comments.

This occurs soon after they start dating. Something I should have made clear from the start. Sorry. As seen in this chapter she is furious over what appears to her to be a cheating Ron.

Second, no, this will not be a KiGo. I doubt I will ever write a KiGo story. A part of the Kim Possible story line is fantastic and impossible machines. But even in such a fantasy sitting I don't see how I can realistically alter the sexual orientation of two of the main characters. Well, other than using one Drakken's machines to do so. But that is not what I am doing here.

Note: I do reread the chapters looking for spelling mistakes. Unfortunately, it seems, I miss a lot of them.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do NOT own Kim Possible**

* * *

**LITTLE MISS PERFECT**

Kim blinked, or tried to, as time restarted for her. She found herself staring down at hands that were forming perfectly formed and perfectly spaced letters on a white sheet of paper. She read what her younger self was writing: The goods produced by the United States during the mid 18th century period was mainly ... _History homework, _she concluded and tried to shudder. The one subject that Bonnie could beat her in. From what she could figure it seemed to be about fifth grade material.

She studied the hands as they formed their perfect writing. After a while she concluded that both the hands and the writing were different from what hers was. The hands were softer, obviously not used to the martial arts routines she regularly practiced. _This Kim isn't into sports, _Kim decided and wondered briefly just what sort of things younger Kim spent her spare time doing. _I will find out, maybe it's something fun, _Kim thought. She found herself eager to find out just what sort of things her younger self did and who her friends were.

She continued to study the writing and found herself trying to sigh. The letters were perfect, too perfect. _Those are the sort of letters a machine would produce, _she found herself thinking. And to form those perfect letters younger Kim was writing at no more than half the speed which she should have been. Kim found herself growing impatient as she watched the slow, meticulous writing. _Ron would laugh at me if he saw me writing like that, _she thought. She pushed the thought of _him _out of her mind. She knew what she had seen regardless of what Wade claimed. _Though my life is pretty weird, _she admitted, _so who knows. A problem for a later time._

_And the wording is different. _The thought jumped into her mind. _It's the sort of wording I would use now, not when I was a kid._ _Machine writing and adult wording, just what is going on here? _Kim found herself getting a bit worried. History, then math, then geography, and lastly art. The last subject was done more like math than art. A simple drawing, yet younger Kim used a ruler to make each line perfectly straight, angles were measured and done to perfection.

At the end of the tedious process younger Kim sighed. "Finally," she said and placed the last of the homework in her book bag.

_About time, _Kim's own thoughts echoed those of her younger self. _If this is the way she does her homework maybe she doesn't have any spare time,_ Kim found herself trying to mutter. Watching that had been boring.

"Kimmie, telephone." The sound of her mother's voice made younger Kim jump, startled.

"Okay." Younger Kim yelled back down to her mother and stood up. The motion seemed weird to Kim, though she couldn't figure out why. _And just why is younger Kim in the tweebs room, _she pondered. It was smaller than her own room, yet being the eldest she had fought for the larger of the rooms and, using the puppy dog pout, had beaten her parents into submission. It hadn't been a hard battle. This room was more accessible with no stairs to climb, making things easier on her parents when the tweebs had been babies.

_Wonder who's on the phone. _Kim waited eagerly as her younger self moved to the door and out to the phone, her movements still seemed strange.

"Hello Bonnie." Younger Kim said.

_Bonnie! _Kim thought in surprise. _Why would Bonnie be calling? And how did Kim know it was her and not one of her friends?_

"Homework done yet loser?" Bonnie's irritating voice came over the phone.

"Just finished." Younger Kim answered back, ignoring the fact she had just been called a loser.

"It had better be done perfect, little miss perfect, or there will be trouble. Understand?"

"It will get full marks." Younger Kim replied. "Well..."

"Well what? Will it or won't it?" Bonnie snarled back.

"The drawing we did for art might not get full marks." Younger Kim admitted.

_Duh! _Kim found herself thinking. _It won't because what you did isn't art._

A sigh came over the phone. "Listen loser, I have a cheerleading team to run. I don't have time for things like art. You do understand that, right?" The voice was condescending.

"Yes." Younger Kim answered back. "Sorry. I did the best I could."

"You do understand what will happen if I don't full marks? Right?"

"Yes." Younger Kim gulped. "It will get an A, it just won't get an hundred. It's the best I could do."

"Whatever Possible. Just be ready if it doesn't get me an A plus." The phone went dead as Bonnie hung up.

Younger Kim hung up the phone and turned back to her room.

"You should invite Bonnie over sometime." Her mother's voice came from the kitchen.

"She's busy with the cheerleading squad." Younger Kim answered back. She turned away from her room and entered the kitchen.

_Is that mom? _Kim found herself shocked. Her mother was ... well ... looked like a middle aged woman. Kim had once overheard some guys at school talking about her mother after she had given a lecture on the importance of science. Those overheard comments had made her blush. Those guys would not comment about this woman in the same way. She was at least twenty pounds heavier and looked twenty years older. _No worries about people mistaking her for my sister, _Kim thought. That had happened so many times she sometimes thought she should start calling her mom 'sis', or something along those lines.

"She's the only one who calls. Why not make some more friends Kimmie? Someone like you should have a ton of friends." The expression on her face, along with her tone, suggested worry.

"I don't know. Guess I'm just not friend material."

"Don't say that Kimmie. You just need to try. There's a ton of people who would like to be friends with you if you just let them."

Her younger self was silent.

Eventually her mother sighed and asked, "Homework done?"

The view of the room moved up and down as young Kim nodded.

"Grab a snack from the fridge then and don't forget to brush your teeth after." Her mother gave her daughter a small hug.

"Okay." Younger Kim grabbed a chocolate pudding from the fridge and headed back to her room, pudding and spoon in hand.

"You know honey, I'm always here if you need someone to talk to or have any problems." Her mother yelled after her.

"I know mom," Younger Kim yelled back and shut the door. She sighed.

The rest of the night passed slowly. Younger Kim did little other than read a few chapters from her textbooks, with frequent periods of pacing her room. Something that told Kim her younger self found the reading material boring. No one phoned her and she didn't go outside. When younger Kim brushed her teeth Kim studied her reflection. Paler, thinner, and less athletic, she concluded, not liking what she saw. When the time came to finally sleep her younger self seemed glad that the day was over with.

During the night as younger Kim slept Kim considered what she had seen so far of younger Kim's life. She finally figured out what seemed so wrong about her younger self's movements. _She has no energy. She moves slowly, not the jump and run sort of movements I'm used to._

Morning came. Sunlight shining in through the window seemed to irritate her younger self. "Another day", Kim heard her mutter without enthusiasm. Blankets were pushed aside yet it still took her younger self ten minutes or more to finally push herself out of bed.

She walked to school alone.

"Hand it over loser," she heard as soon as her younger self stepped inside of the school.

Younger Kim hurried and pulled the homework she had done the night before from her school bag and handed it over to Bonnie. Again she made no mention of being called a loser. Bonnie browsed through the homework and signed her named beside that of Kim Possible for each subject. In fifth grade, Kim recalled, homework had often been done in pairs. Bonnie had obviously chosen younger Kim for her partner due to her younger self's perfectionist nature. And for the fact she could boss her around. Kim tried to sigh and failing, being stuck in a body she couldn't move or use, tried to scream in a very unKim like manner.

"What did you use to do this? A computer? Weird. Something like a machine would do." Bonnie was looking at the drawing. "You did draw this right? You didn't print it off from a computer?" Bonnie was looking at younger Kim worriedly.

"I drew it," came the answer. "It's okay, a certain A."

Sigh. "Possible, I don't want an A, an A is for losers, I want an A plus." Bonnie held the drawing up in front of her and studied it some more. She sighed again. "I really hate signing my name to this. It's weird. Do better next time."

"Okay."

Sigh. "Possible, don't just say okay. Do it! You've said the same thing with these stupid drawings a dozen times now. Nothing ever changes." She looked at the drawing again. "And stop using a ruler so much. You don't need a compass to draw angles for this. Understand?"

"Okay." Younger Kim answered.

A change came over Bonnies voice. "You know Kim, if you stopped trying to make the drawing perfect it might get a better grade. Lines don't have to be perfect. Coloring doesn't need to be so ... I don't even know how to describe what you've done here. You aren't a camera okay. You don't get an A plus because our Art teacher doesn't expect a perfect drawing. She expects something with emotion in it. Something with life."

Kim was surprised to hear something like compassion in Bonnie's voice. She tried to blink and tried to curse when she couldn't.

"Lunch time come over and eat lunch with us, okay."

"Okay." Younger Kim seemed happy to accept the offer. Kim thought this was strange until she realized if her younger self had no friends, as seemed likely, then even eating with Bonnie and her crowd, assuming it was the same crowd, would be preferable to eating alone. People who ate alone got bullied anyway. And that change in Bonnie's voice had her puzzled. It hadn't sounded malicious at all. As though Bonnie was trying to be nice to Kim.

The day passed slowly for Kim. She thought it also passed slowly for her younger self who was pushed in the hallways and often mocked. A few times people tried to trip her but it seemed that was the one time she had Kim's reflexes and she appeared to avoid the trips without even being aware of them. Those reflexes did not come into play during gym though. There she was pelted with dodge ball after dodge ball that, it seemed to Kim, she only half heartedly tried to avoid. As though she was expecting it. _Gym and art are the only two subjects she won't get perfect scores in, _Kim concluded.

During lunch she sat at Bonnie's table where she was ignored. Not one word came her way, not even from Bonnie. Yet she seemed content to just sit and listen to the conversation, without speaking or being spoke to. _One lonely girl, _Kim thought sadly.

When the school day ended and Kim had walked home she started her homework right away. The same slow writing. The same deliberate choosing of words. During dinner she sat at the table and ate slowly, carefully chewing her food. She didn't look towards the tweebs even once. They were different too Kim decided, though she couldn't really tell how, having only a glimpse of them to go by. When spoke to she answered briefly and didn't try to talk with her parents or the tweebs. As soon as she was finished eating she left the table and resumed her homework.

_This is her life? My life? _Kim thought in disbelief. _No friends, no sports, nothing. Just school and homework, repeated day after day. I bet she doesn't go outside even during the weekends.I don't believe it! How could Ron have made such a big difference? Sure, he was always dragging me off to that and this doing something how could it have ended up like this? _

STASIS

**End of Chapter.**

* * *

The two ways Kim changed. In the previous chapter she didn't learn courage - to fight back. The bullying would have left permanent scars. In this chapter I wanted to try and show how her perfectionist tendencies could have gotten out of control. The perfectionist tendencies would not have been bad if she had some moderating influence, like Ron. What makes it worse in this time-line is that she also has nothing in her life other than school and homework and being bullied.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do NOT own Kim Possible**

* * *

**The Attack of the Tweebs and the Cut**

* * *

Kim blinked, or tried to, as time restarted for her. From the front of the room a teacher she didn't recognize was droning on about algebra._ Strange, why don't I recognize the teacher, _Kim wondered. Taking in as much information as she could from her limited point of view she discovered that she only recognized maybe half of the people in the class. The few she did recognize were a grade above her back in the real world. _She's skipped a grade, _Kim realized. That, she figured, must have been a bright spot for her perfectionist younger self. Plus it would have removed her from Bonnie's clutches, at least so far as doing homework went.

Kim tried to blink again. A spider was crawling up her left sleeve. Huge. Hairy. Disgusting. Not an ordinary spider. Younger Kim barely paid it any attention, just glancing at it and then away again. The spider continued its climb, slowly, maliciously, until it reach her shoulder. Younger Kim, glanced down at it as it did so and just sighed. This, it seemed, was nothing new to her. She twisted in her seat a little to look across the room. To Kim's astonishment, sitting there were her brothers, the tweebs Jim and Tim. _What the heck is going on, _she focused on studying the two before her younger self twisted away again. Their eyes, Kim noted, were filled with hate. _No, _she thought, _hate is too mild a word. More like malevolence._ She tried to shudder. The tweebs might take some twisted joy in teasing their sister at times but she knew in her heart they loved her. That the tweebs in this world would hate their sister so was ... unbelievable.

"Your fault, your fault, your fault, ..." The words came from the spider. Suddenly the words also started coming from her right side as well. "Your fault, your fault, your fault, ..." Another spider must have crawled up her right sleeve Kim realized. Kim was in shock. Her younger self shuddered, just a slight shudder, but it made the world around her vibrate for a brief second. Just enough for Kim to noticed. _She's crying, _Kim realized. _Just not on the outside where people can see._ For the next thirty minutes the sound of those words filled her two ears. A seemingly endless accusation of what Kim didn't know, she just knew her younger self was crying. Kim herself felt like weeping too.

Other things happened during those thirty minutes. Students were asked to do questions written on the board. Many did so, with the correct answers. There there was no problem. However should a student get the answer wrong she heard her brothers' voices, "Idiot." They whispered. Just loud enough for the student to hear. "Moron." They would snicker as the student walked back from the wrongly answered problem. "Loser." They would laugh together at the humiliated student. One girl was in tears from their bullying. The teacher, it seemed to Kim, just pretended she didn't hear them. She wondered why. The words, spoken in a fake whisper type of tone, was audible to the whole class.

Finally the class ended. On the way out the door younger Kim paused to wipe the spiders off her shoulders into the waste basket. She then hurried out of the room. Seeing a clock on the wall Kim noted it was lunch time and was proven right as she entered the cafeteria. When happened next surprised her, sent her into as much shock as the eyes of her two brothers had. Pseudo-Kim headed straight for the table where Bonnie was sitting, sat down, and said, "Hi Bonnie." Her voice was low, tired, But in it there was also some joy. The faintest bit of happiness.

"Hey Kim. Today's special is pizza. I grabbed you a couple of slices before they sold out." A plate holding two slices of pizza, was slid across the table in her direction.

"Thanks!" Younger Kim answered. She grabbed a slice and began to munch on it. "Delicious." She commented, mouth full.

Kim was trying to blink, over and over she tried to blink, trying to process just what was going on. Bonnie had a cheerleading outfit on. Her hair was styled in a way that was pretty ordinary. Not a style that the Bonnie Kim knew would ever wear. It was rather plain, yet fit her well. Only the briefest hint of makeup could be detected, not what the Bonnie she knew would find appropriate. This definitely wasn't the Queen-Bee Bonnie that Kim was used to. She chatted with the people around the table. Mostly the cheerleaders Kim already knew but others as well. Her tone wasn't the slightest bit condescending. In her Kim couldn't find the slightest hint of the person who had terrorized younger Kim in pre-K. This was a totally different person. From her smiles and her words, from her whole attitude, Kim could tell this was a person happy to be who she was. Kim tried to shake her head in disbelief.

"Your brothers give you much trouble in class again?" Bonnie was speaking to Kim.

"No. They just used the spiders again." Younger Kim's voice trembled. "No big deal."

"And you haven't told your mother about it? Or your father?" Bonnie asked

"It's nothing. I don't want to bother them any more than I need to."

Bonnie sighed. "Kimmie you can't let this go on forever."

"It won't. If I study hard enough I will be able to skip another grade. Just one more year and I will be out of here. They won't be around then." A sigh. " Just wish they hadn't skipped so many grades. If they had to skip so many then why couldn't they have skipped the grade I was in. I mean they could have if they wanted to."

Bonnie studied her fingernails for a bit. "Those brats are way out of control. Want to sleep over at my place tonight. Jill will be there but we will tone it down for your sake. No PDA, at least not too much in front of you. It will be fun." Bonnie smiled at her.

"Nay. I need to go home tonight." Something in Kim's voice shook.

Bonnie frowned. "There will be chocolate cake, with mint." She tempted.

There was a long pause before the world shook for Kim as younger Kim paused and then shook her head, declining the offer. She had obviously found the offer tempting. Kim wondered what her other self had to do that would make her decline an offer she obviously wanted to accept. And just who was Jill?

That question got an immediately answer as Bonnie turned to a rather petite looking girl with blond hair, a few freckles, striking grey eyes, and gave her a quick peck on the lips. See you in class, okay hon. I need to talk to the principal for a few minutes about some nonsense concerning the cheerleading squad." Bonnie stood up. "By Kim, bye Jill. See you later." She waved to the whole table and headed off.

Kim was once again speechless. Even if she had had a mouth to talk with she would have been speechless. _Bonnie! Gay! _She thought with shock.

"Sure you won't come over?" This was Jill speaking to Kim.

"I'm sure."

"Be nice if you did. I don't think Bonnie's mother quite trusts us alone." She giggled and smiled. She had a very nice smile.

"I have a ton of stuff to do. If I want to skip out of here a year earlier then it means a lot of studying."

Jill nodded. "But every minute studying isn't much fun. You know Bonnie and I worry over you. You definitely need to find a boyfriend. Or." She winked at Kim mischievously. "A girlfriend. Just so long as it's not Bonnie."

"Hrmph." Came younger Kim's response. "I'm too plain looking and boring for that. No guy would ever look at me." She sighed. Her eyes, flicked over to where a boy Kim recognized as Josh was sitting.

"Bleh! Honey, both Bonnie and I think you're pretty cute. Too bad you're straight or we could show you a really good time." She had a wicked grin on her face.

Younger Kim laughed. A real laugh, a pleasant laugh. "No thanks."

Kim took an immediate liking to Jill. Anyone who could make her poor, tortured, other self laugh like that had to be okay in her book. She just wished her younger self had accepted their offer of a sleepover. Something about younger Kim's rejection of it sounded just a bit wrong. It scared her.

"Anyway. Back to class." Jill commented. She threw one smile back at Kim and waved to the table before she took off.

The rest of the school day passed slowly. Jim and Tim weren't in any of her other classes and the classes seemed pretty normal. Kim did notice that her younger self was favoring her left hand a bit. She wondered why. During the day she had a lot of time to think and ponder things over.

The first thing she focused on was Bonnie. _Make that Bonnie and Jill, _she thought to herself. _Just how did that situation arise? Ron not being around would not have affected Bonnie being straight or gay. At least I very much doubt it would. Just what is going on?_ She thought, and thought. She considered Bonnie and the food chain. The food chain that was the whole focus of Bonnie's life. Here it obviously wasn't. Somehow the younger Bonnie of this world had, unlike the Bonnie of her world, transformed herself. She had rejected the food chain. And that is where it clicked for Kim. She tried to imagine how life had progressed for Bonnie in this world, though all she could do was guess.

_Her mother and sister demanded that she be the best. _This Kim knew for a fact. _In the real world I was there to beat her. I beat her by being at the top of the food chain and as the top cheerleader. In my world she failed. She wasn't the best. Here there was no Kim Possible, teen superheroine. She made it to the top. _That Kim guessed is where the two Bonnies diverged. _And she tossed it away, _the realization came to her. _Rather than being miserable pretending to be someone she wasn't she changed herself. Here she speaks to people as equals, she smiles, she laughs, she's happy. And from what I've seen she's kind. An exact opposite of what she was like as a child, and what she's still like in the real world._ Kim tried to shake her head in amazement. _Still, _she thought, _at least something has changed for the better in this world. No wonder Bonnie was never happy with the boyfriends she had. That's why she always fought with them, they weren't what she needed to make her happy. Even the perfect guy couldn't have met her needs. _She felt like weeping for the Bonnie of her world. _How miserable she must be, _Kim thought.

Next she turned her thoughts to the tweebs. She was stumped. Their hatred of their sister wasn't something she couldn't comprehend. It was beyond belief and her mind refused to accept it.

She was glad when the school day ended and her younger self headed home. She was immediately surprised again. Younger Kim didn't take her usual route home. Rather she turned and headed in nearly the opposite direction. Eventually she came to a small house near the Middleton hospital. A small blue house with a small lawn. The lawn was poorly kept, someone obviously only putting the barest effort into mowing it once in a while. Her younger self entered the strange house and tossed her book bag into a small pink colored room on her way to the kitchen. On the way Kim noted the house had what appeared to to be two bedrooms and one bathroom. A small livingroom and an even smaller kitchen completed her view of the house. _They've moved, _Kim wondered. _But this house isn't big enough for all of us. Is that why the tweebs hate her so, forced to live in this too small place and they blame it on her somehow?_

"Hey honey." Her mother's voice greeted her as she entered the kitchen. "Dinner will be ready in a bit. How was your day?" She looked at her daughter, worried, yet trying to hide that worry.

Kim wondered if her younger self even noticed the worry on her mother's face.

"So so." She answered her mother. She looked into a microwave where Kim noticed a Banquet meal was slowly turning around. That was another surprise for Kim. Those things were so horrible, high in calories and sodium, that her mother so far as she knew had never brought one into her house. She certainly would never have fed it to her children. Homemade meals were the norm for her, even if they were some time prepared in huge batches and frozen. Yet that is what her younger self ended up eating that night. Prepackaged food that she seemed to eat without enthusiasm.

Soon as the meal was finished younger Kim went back to the small pink room that Kim figured was hers and proceeded to spent the next six hours in nonstop studying. Her mother looked in a few times but not much was said. The frown never left her mother's face.

"I'm going to take a bath." Her younger self yelled out once she had closed the last book.

"Okay, honey." Her mother yelled back.

With a towel, facecloth, and a few other items her younger self headed off to the small bathroom. One of the items was a paper taken from a dresser. Kim couldn't see what was on the paper though she noted the tremble in her younger self's hand as she grabbed it. In the bathroom, as she stripped Kim noted how pale pseudo Kim was. She obvious rarely saw the sun. She was fit but not athletic. From a cabinet she grabbed a small first aid kit. _Wonder what she needs that for, _Kim wondered. She recalled how pseudo Kim had been favoring her left hand all day.

There was a small sigh as her younger self sank back in the tub. She lead in the water for a while, not moving. Then with a sigh she sat up and dried her hands, thoroughly, before reaching for the paper. She laid it out flat, careful to keep it dry. Shock filled Kim once again that as she read it. Divorce papers! Her parent's were divorced!

What happened next shocked her even more. Muttering "It's my fault, It's may fault, ..." Her younger self took a pair of scissors from the first aid kit and used them to slash her left wrist. A wrist covered in scar after scar after scar. This, Kim realized, was the compelling reason yer younger self had had for coming home.

STASIS

* * *

End of Chapter.

One reviewer asked how does Ron not being there affect Kim's mother. Kim's mother is someone Ron had meet, so his not being there would have affected her too. And not just her, but everyone he had ever met would have been affected in some way. Then those people, affected by this, would have been changed in some way. Those people changed would have acted differently and this would have affected those around them. It would have been not a chain of reactions but a web of reactions. For example. Ron didn't met Kim, so Kim changed. Kim didn't become the head of the food chain in school, so this affected Bonnie. Bonnie changed and decided to be her true self. When she met Jill this changed Jill. So far a chain. But then Jill and Bonnie would have interacted with Kim, affecting her even more. A web of reactions whose end result is unpredictable.

I know, a few unanswered questions. Some of them will be answered in the next chapter. Like why the tweebs hate her so much.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do Not own Kim Possible**

* * *

**Wade explains and Kim Finds Ron**

* * *

Kim blinked, or tried to, as time restarted for her. Absolute blackness surrounded her, though if she listened carefully she could hear the sound of breathing. _She didn't die, _Kim realized recalling her younger self's slashed wrist. In retrospect it was obviously not the first cut and the slash not something that would kill. In her heart Kim Possible wept.

"Kim." Came a voice.

"Wade?" Kim answered. She was glad to hear his voice. To speak with someone who could hear her.

"How's it going Kim? How's your younger self doing?" His voice was a bit off. "Have managed to boost the power on the Kimmunicator by twenty percent. Not much, but enough for a chat. And wanted to keep in touch with you, see if you were doing okay. Are you okay? You sound weird. I had something to tell you about that incident you saw but it can wait if there's something wrong."

"Wade." Kim repeated. "Wade how could it be so different? She's me, how could she be so different?" Kim demanded an explanation. Demanded that someone explain how things could go so wrong for her.

"What do you mean Kim? What's going on?"

"Everything is different Wade. Everything. She's not into sports, she ... she cuts herself Wade. Her wrist is nothing but scars." Kim wept and it eased the pain a little. She knew Wade could hear her. That even in another dimension she was no longer alone. That she now knew was the greatest curse in the universe. Too be alone as someone you loved, for she did love her other self, hurted so much she would mutilate herself.

There was a long pause. "Tell me everything Kim." Wade offered.

And so she did. She told him how her other self was so different, how her parents were divorced, how the tweebs hated their sister so much. And as she did so something in her voice still demanded an explanation. Finally she finished.

"Kim." Wade's voice held sadness and sympathy. "I knew that dimension would be immensely different. Chaos theory demands it. You can't change something in such a complex system as a whole world without effect after effect building up, creating something entirely different. I didn't know it would be so bad for you though. I'm used to you as you are now. Strong. Determined. Focused. That in any dimension you could end up like that was for me unthinkable."

"How?" Kim demanded.

"This is just a thought experiment Kim so it might be right, it might be wrong. Heck given quantum mechanics it could be both right and wrong at the same time. First consider the pseudo Kim. In what way is she fundamentally different from you?"

"She cuts herself ..." Kim started.

"No, that's not what I meant." Wade interrupted her. "Something more basic than that. The cutting is just a symptom, it's not the disease itself."

Kim thought for a moment. Finally she answered. "She's alone."

"No." Wade answered. "She _sees_ herself as being alone. She isn't alone. She has her parents if she would only go to them with her problems. And from what you've told me she even has Bonnie and this Jill you spoke off. If only she would go and talk with them. But because she sees herself as being alone when problems arise she tries to fight them alone."

Kim recalled all the times she had went to her parents with some problem. Or to Ron. Or to Monique. Or to Wade. So many times she knew it was beyond counting. Each time they had either helped her, or, when they couldn't, had provided support.

"I see." She finally said. "That's why she's struggling so much. But the tweebs have changed. The divorce."

"Continue the thought experiment Kim. While the pseudo Kim didn't want to bother her parents with her trouble the fact she tried not to bother them actually placed more of strain on them. They could tell something was going on, yet they had no way to help. Think of how helpless they must have felt?"

Kim thought of how helpless she had felt the past few days and sighed. "I see." She finally admitted.

"And then there's Jim and Tim." The strain they must have placed on your parents is ..." Wade sighed, the sound sounded strange.

"What?" She asked. "How could they have placed strain on my parents. In my world at least they were pretty well behaved, most of the time?"

"You know I nearly caused my parents to get a divorce once. And there's just one of me." Wade admitted.

"Huh? Really?" Kim's curiosity was piqued.

"I'm different. I can do things that few other people can Kim. I can write code in five minutes that would take you five days to figure out. In ten minutes I could write code that you could never figure out, even if you spent you're entire life on it." Wade paused and continued. "Parents are teachers. Yet here they were struggling and failing to keep up with me. That placed a strain on them. More than one would think. Sure all decent parents want their kids to excel but when your kid is so different he seems to come from another world it's hard on them. I bet your parents struggling to keep pace with Jim and Tim must have been hard."

Kim recalled some of the incidences from her own childhood. "It was pretty hard on them at times." She admitted. "They were building weird contraptions and doing weird experiments. My father might be a rocket scientist and my mother a brain surgeon but yeah, I can recall times the tweebs really put the pressure on them. It really helped them when ..." She paused.

"What?" Wade inquired.

"Ron being there really helped them. You know it seems like the times my parents were really getting pushed beyond their limit is when Ron showed up and got them interested in some game or other, or just wrestled with them."

"And they had you too to help them when things got tough with the twins. Helping works both ways Kim. Your parents relied on you a lot of times."

"I guess so." Kim admitted. The thought that she might have paid back some of the support her parents had provided her with over the years was a nice thought.

"Anyway, concerning your pseudo parents. They had no help from a more mature Kim. You are more mature despite her attempts at being self-reliant. In stead they had three extraordinary problem kids and not enough support. Love only goes so far Kim. At some point the strain must have caused them to start fighting. However it happened they broke apart."

"And the tweebs?" Kim wanted to know how this thought experiment would extend to them.

You're different too, Kim. Those cheerleading routines you do. How much practice do you need to perfect them compared to the rest of the squad?"

"Very little." Kim admitted. She wondered where the conversation was now headed.

"And how does that make you feel. Truthfully. Doesn't it make you feel a bit impatient at times?"

"Sure, but if I want the squad to function smoothly and perform at its best I got to be patient." She recalled trying to coach her brother's soccer team and the nightmare that had turned out to be. In the end though it had taught her a lot about patience and made her a better leader for the cheerleading squad.

"And a little arrogant?" Wade questioned. "As though you're better than everyone else?"

Kim hesitated, not wanted to answer the question. "It used to." She admitted. "I used to wonder why no one could keep up with me. I tended to think I was better. But then I found that while I could do things like run circles around other people they could make me seem like a child in other areas. The tweebs can make a rocket in no time flat with materials they steal from the kitchen. You can, as you said, out perform anything I can do on a computer. Ron can cook better than I can ever dream off. Monique is better at fashion. Felix is better at robotics. I might have strength and reflexes but in other areas people have strengths that out shine my own. I learned to be at least somewhat humble."

"Same here." Wade admitted. "I used to think anyone who couldnt produce code comparable to my own was stupid. I learned otherwise. Consider how that relates to the twins."

Kim considered it for a while. She had a vague idea where he was going but still asked him to explain it.

"We were Kim, to put it mildly, pretty darn arrogant. Sickenly so in my case. Now consider the twins. They are far smarter than the people around them. It must give them a sense of superiority. That's why you see them bullying other people in class. They feel so far above everyone else that they don't seem real."

Kim muttered. "Teacher could at least do something about it."

"Doubt it Kim. Those kids must be the school's pride and joy. They get special treatment and if any of the teachers don't like it then there's not much they can do. The principal will support the kids and teachers are a dime a dozen."

"Oh." Kim responded. "And you know it must burn my other self. She worked so hard and yet they just pass her without effort. All those endless hours of study while they just walk past her without even trying."

"I'm pretty sure of that." Wade answered, quietly. "In this dimension they had you as a superheroine that put their own abilities in perspective. They could see someone who outclassed them in another area. Also they had Ron. He spent quite a bit of time over there cooking didn't he? They must have saw that and even subconsciously noted that he, in that area, surpassed anything they could do. Plus they had an intact family to keep them under control. To put it bluntly, in the pseudo Kim's world those kids are out of control. I wouldn't wonder if they turned out to be villains that the Global Justice of that dimension has to deal with one day."

Kim sighed. Focusing on the sound of it so Wade could hear her. "I hate how this world is turning out Wade. Seeing her self-destruct like that is painful. It hurts so much. It's my stupid thoughts that made this world the way it is. I'm to blame. And Ron."

"Hrm. On that note Kim I did find out something about that incident."

"Oh?" Kim was all ears.

"It seems that Justin Flanders has had a crush on Ron for ages. Several years or so."

"**What**?" Kim roared.

"Calm down Kim. She didn't try to steal Ron from you."

"Well it sure looked like it." Kim fumed.

"Well, you know, she's a genius but she has morals. She wouldn't steal someone's boyfriend. What she did do is analyze his behavior patterns and scan his neural pathways. Then she combined the two to make an AI that would act exactly like Ron. Except she switched all the references of Kim Possible in its memory to those of Justin Flanders. That combined with a robotic body is what you saw."

"Oh." Kim pondered for a bit. "How do you know all this."

"Well Shego was getting on my nerves so I sent her out to investigate. She brought a terrified Justin back her along with the fake Ron." Wade gave an audible sigh. "I only asked her to investigate, not terrorize the two. The robot Ron was pretty terrified. I made her promise to change his looks but didn't ask her to change his programming. If that's okay with you."

"Yeah. Sure." Kim sighed. "So all this is over a mistake."

"Yeah. Though no one can blame you Kim. What you saw was pretty realistic looking."

"Still Wade, that other me is going through hell. I would give anything to be able to help her."

"Sorry Kim." A sigh. "Not much that can be done there."

"I know Wade." You explained it to me.

"We've used more of the Kimmunicator's charge than I like Kim. I really need to close this conversation. Good luck."

Kim heard a tiny clicking sort of noise and realized the connection was now closed. She tried to sigh. It was a sigh she knew no one could hear. That made her feel very very lonely.

Light came to Kim's world as her younger self opened her eyes. A long period in bed. A few sighs. Only then did her younger self rise to greet the morning. A look in the mirror told Kim that her younger self was doing no better than she had been previously. _Except for the wrists, _Kim noted. Whatever wound she had made had already healed, though among the mass of scars was at least one that looked fresh. She wondered if her mother knew of the cutting and decided not. Her other self would be in the hospital if she knew.

_Other self, _Kim wondered for a bit why she was calling her that. _It's because we're now so close in age, _she realized. _It's awkweird to call her younger when we are nearly the same age. And pseudo while not weird is awkward. _Her thoughts paused before she add. _So it's my other self from now then I guess. Good luck to you today, other self._

Her other self stepped out of her room and headed towards the kitchen. Breakfast was in the microwave, eggs and bacon, with bread ready in the toaster. A sticky note with the words, 'Have a good day, Kimmie dear. Love Mom' was stuck to the microwave. Her other self took the note, briefly read it and dropped it in a waste basket. Kim wondered if she really appreciated the words. Breakfast was consumed and a quick shower taken before her other self headed out through the door.

Class was strange again, with the faces in it having changed. _She's skipped another grade. _Kim realized. Her other self when focused was good at the academics even if she wasn't a tweeb. _Still, _Kim thought, _what a price to pay. Better to live and make mistakes than to let life pass you by._ Morning classes passed by without incident. A few jokes made at her expense. A few attempts at tripping that her other self still seemed to sidestep without realizing it.

As the day passed Kim listened to some of the voices she heard. People really didn't like her other self she realized. They knew her only as the sister of Jim and Tim and they hated Jim and Tim. Even if they had skipped a few grades and were long gone off to college their sister was still here to take the brunt of their revenge. It didn't matter to them that she had been the one the two had abused the most. The viciousness of the two in their memory demanded justice, or in this case revenge, and she was here, they weren't. _Pathetic, _Kim thought. _If the tweebs were still here then revenge would have been the last thing on their minds. They would have been too busy quivering in fear and trying to hide._ She tried to sigh and failing, tried to curse. She wondered if sighing and cursing was going to be two new habits of hers should she ever get back to the real universe.

Eventually lunch time came and her other self headed towards the cafeteria. Bonnie and Jill were sitting at a table, surrounded by cheerleaders along with a few other people.

"Morning Kim." Bonnie and Jill greeted her, both with smiles.

"Morning." Her other self echoed back. "What's on the menu today that's good."

"The cheese burgers aren't too bad." Jill spoke.

"The fries are pretty good too." Bonnie added.

A plate with a cheese burger and some fries were placed in front on her. Recalling the pizza the last time Kim wondered just how often those two fed her other self. She thought it might be pretty often and appreciation filled her whole being.

"Thanks you guys." Her other self spoke, sitting down. She grabbed a fry and tried it. "Hmmm. It is good." She took a bite of the cheese burger and her eyes closed. "Wow." She exclaimed.

"Good enough for a little reward?" Jill spoke and winked at her.

"Maybe." Her other self said and one eye closed in a wink at the blonde.

Jill leaned forward.

"Hey, no way. You're mine!" Bonnie exclaimed and wrapping her arms around the blonde pulled her back. The three of them burst out laughing. A carefree laugh that echoed through Kim's being. She really appreciated those two.

Realization struck her. From the faces in her class this was her other self's senior year. Next year there would be no Bonnie and Jill for her other self to sit with at lunch time. No Bonnie and Jill for her other self to laugh with. A sense of dread filled her. She recalled Wade's comments about this being a pseudo universe that would pop out of existence but it had no meaning for her. Those people were real. Her other self was real, and those two, Bonnie and Jill, were her other self's real and true friends.

There was laughing and joking amongst the members of the table. Her other self didn't join in with much of the rest of it, but she was included. Kim could tell, here she was happy.

The rest of the school day passed without much incident. Classes were nothing out of the ordinary and, while the students were a bit cold to her other self, nothing major happened.

The house her other self lived in was still the same house. It was still blue with a poorly kept lawn and her other self's room was still pink.

It was just after dinner thought that brought a surprise for Kim.

Dinner wasn't much of surprise. Frozen fish cakes served with some fries. Again not something her own mother would have dreamt of putting on the table. Still it was eaten by the two without complaint. Her mother tried to make small talk but her other self was obviously more interested in finishing the meal and getting to her school work.

Kim tried to sigh and, failing that, tried to scream at her other self to look at her mother. To see how worried she was. To give her a hug and sit down and talk with her for a bit. To appreciate her. Her mother looked so weary it make Kim want to cry.

It was only as she was turning to leave the room that her other self paused. "Where's the newspaper?" She asked. "I need it to do some research for current events."

"Livingroom, on the coffee table, honey." Came the reply.

"Thanks." Her other self replied. She grabbed the newspaper on her way through to her room.

In her room she tossed it down on her bed. Facing up was an article in plain view for Kim. 'Prodigy Chef Wins 100,000 Dollar Prize in State Culinary Competition.' The news article grabbed her attention. She had no time to read it before her other self turned away but the picture there was of Ron. He was holding a trophy along with a check. He looked ... Kim tried to analyze the expression of the person she, at least in another world, knew better than anyone and could only come up with sad, and bored. _This Ron is not an happy Ron,_ she thought.

Six hours of homework again. Then off to another bath. Kim tried to shudder as her other self pulled out the first aid kit, though there were no divorce papers this time. Her other self soaked in the tub for maybe five minutes before she pulled the kit closer to her and pulled out the scissors. Kim tried to close her eyes.

Her other self rubbed her wrists, seeming to be in thought. "Not here, not if I ever want to be a brain surgeon like mom." She whispered to herself. Then she led back in the tub and bent one leg up. A leg that Kim saw was full of scars. Her other self began to jab one end of the scissors into her leg over and over. Not deep. No long gashes. But each time blood flowed freely down her leg. Soon the water in the tub was blood red.

Twenty jabs and then she stopped. She cleaned the wounds and let the water flow out of the tub before refilling it. She led back and soaked in the tub for a full thirty minutes before getting out. The cutting, somehow, seemed to have filled some need of hers that Kim could not understand.

STASIS

* * *

End of Chapter.

A long conversation with Wade but it does give an explanation of how each character 'might have' arrived at the position they are in. Remember Kim and Ron are together in this story. It was just an incident that made Kim mad for a while. An incident that is now cleared up.

So Ron does exist in that world. But by Kim's judgement isn't very happy. And of course there is no way she can act to bring them together. Remember. she has no power in that world.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do NOT own Kim Possible**

* * *

**WARNING:** This chapter **will** be dark. Read at own risk!

* * *

**One Thousand, Two hundred, and eleven.**

Kim blinked, or tried to, as time restarted for her. The buzzing of an alarm clock immediately caught her attention and the world brightened as her other self opened her eyes. _Sort of waking up together, _Kim thought. She watched the room as it came into view. Small, a tiny cot with a desk wedged into a corner took up most of the space. On the desk was a laptop. The walls were a faded bluish color. All in all it wasn't a nice looking room. _But then, _Kim thought, _she must be off to college by now and money must be pretty short._ She recalled her other self's comment about being a brain surgeon and felt some joy. Her other self did have dreams it seemed.

A mirror came into view and Kim stared at her other self's reflection. If she had had lungs to breathe with it would have taken her breath away. Before she had always noticed there was something wrong with her other self. A sadness, a sense of loneliness, a feeling of pain. But still there had been something to say she was alive, that she was trying. That she still had hope and could still laugh. There was only one word to describe the figure that stared back at her - defeated. Total and complete defeat. Her eyes were empty. Other than an overwhelming sense of weariness no emotion could be detected in them. It had been a long long time, Kim knew, since this person had laughed. All those zombie movies Ron loved to watch came to mind. That's what her other self reminded her of, a zombie.

The other Kim began her day and Kim watched. First it was cleaning. She went through the whole apartment, scrubbing and wiping. Kim noticed there were three bedrooms, of which her's was, by far, the smallest. Those Kim cleaned too. Picking up clothes tossed on the floor and putting it in the washer. Sweeping the floors. Wiping down most of the surfaces in the rooms. Making the beds. _Why's she cleaning the other bedrooms like that, _Kim wondered. _The common areas I can see having the work shared between them but not the bedrooms._ Personally she wouldn't want anyone to go through her own room like that. It had personal things like her diary. Her mother, along with Ron and Monqiue, were the only people she would trust to leave in her room alone.

Cleaning done her other self sat down to breakfast. Two slices of bread with peanut butter. That was all. A quick shower and she left what Kim saw was a small, run down, apartment building.

As she walked to what appeared to be a small college Kim tried to figure out where they were. It certainly wasn't Middleton and she saw no signs stating the name of the area as a whole, just street names. Even the college as they entered it had no obvious signs advertising its name or location. Still the college appeared to be quality. The buildings were well kept and the classrooms stocked with all the modern conveniences a teacher could desire for teaching. Something that was made use of through out the day. Often professors would turn off the lights and run interactive computer programs, showing the display on a large screen. The programs allowed them to show models of the brain and even run virtual dissections. Questions were asked and the keyboard at each student's desk allowed the student to key in an answer along with their personal pin number. Or even manipulate the model on the screen just as the professor could. All in all Kim was very impressed. She was also impressed that her other self never missed a question, always providing the right answer.

The morning ended and it seemed classes were over for her other self. She had a lunch consisting of a single sandwich along with a diet soda. This she ate in a cafeteria, often resting her head on her hand, elbow on the table. It was as though she had no energy to sit properly or do much of anything. The other students paid no attention to her and her other self didn't pay much attention to them.

Lunch finished she headed off to a computer room and found an unused terminal in a corner. There she ran several programs, most dealing with the human brain. She studied the models and answered more question, taking quite a few notes in the process. Homework, Kim realized.

According to the time displayed on the monitor it was 5:47pm when her other self switched off the screen and sat back. She didn't move for a long time. Several sighs came from her. Then she began speaking to herself. Voice low, whispering, "Three hundred and sixty five days in a year. Four years here. fourteen hundred and sixty days in all. Rate of zero point eight three. One thousand, two hundred and eleven times times. That's all. It won't last forever. One hundred and forty nine of those times are over with. One thousand and sixty two times left. It won't last forever. I can make it. I can make it."

Kim had no idea what she was talking about. It made no sense to her. Was it the days she had left here? Was it so bad? But the voice that had intoned those words sounded as though it came from the grave. As though the person speaking them didn't believe she would make it.

Her other self stood up and left the computer room and the campus. She retraced her steps home. As she stood before the apartment building she spoke the words again. "Three hundred and sixty five days in a year. Four years here. Fourteen hundred and sixty days in all. Rate of zero point eight three. One thousand, two hundred and eleven times times. That's all. It won't last forever. One hundred and forty nine of those times are over with. One thousand and sixty two times left. It won't last forever. I can make it. I can make it." Kim was bewildered.

Her other self entered the apartment as though walking to her death. Inside were two other girls and two guys. All four greeted her with a quick wave and a "Hi Kim."

It didn't seem too bad to Kim. The people obviously weren't seemed rather nice, except for one guy in particular. Nothing about him stood out. Not his appearances. He looked as normal as the rest. He waved and greeted her too, voice pleasant. But something in his eyes made Kim quiver inside. Her body tried to go into fight or flee mode but void of such a body the feeling could only be psychological. She had no body for adrenaline to course through. No legs to flee with and no body to fight with. The feeling surprised Kim. She had never felt anything like this before. Why would such a normal looking guy make her react in such a way. He was even sort of cute. Black hair and a pleasant smile. average build.

Her other self headed off to her room, pleading homework. She opened no books though. Instead she just laid back on the bed. "Three hundred and sixty five days in a year. Four years here. fourteen hundred and sixty days in all. Rate of zero point eight three. One thousand, two hundred and eleven times times. That's all. It won't last forever. One hundred and forty nine of those times are over with. One thousand and sixty two times left. It won't last forever. I can make it. I can make it."

The words spoken again made Kim want to shudder. What was going on.

"We're leaving for night classes Kim okay?" Came a voice through the door.

"Okay." Her other self answered back. It obviously was not okay.

A few minutes later the door, which had no lock, was opened. The guy who had caused such a reaction in Kim entered. He didn't say a word. He just sat on the bed beside Kim and began touching her. Several times her other self cried out in pain. This, Kim realized, was not something she wanted. He grabbed her arm and began to twist it, forcing her other self to move around, wiggling in pain, frantically trying to avoid it. But, Kim noted, she never tried to get away. On the guy's face there was a look of pure delight. He was enjoying the pain he was causing. He let go of the arm and moved his hand to her breast. Though Kim could feel no pain herself her other self's scream made the pain obvious to her to.

"Be quiet." The voice was soft. Pleasant. "You know what will happen if you tell right?"

The world moved up and down as her other self nodded. "Use protection." Her other self pleaded.

"What the fuck do I care about that?" The pleasant voice asked, as though they were merely talking about the weather.

Protection? Kim wondered. She knew what was about to happen. Knew what the word meant. But this was so beyond her world view that it had yet to sink in. During the next hour it had time to, and if she had had lungs she would have screamed. If she had fists they would have been covered in blood, his blood. Never in her life had Kim desired so much to rip someone apart. Too see their lifeless body hanging in her blood covered hands.

An hour later he left. Her other self was on the bed sobbing.

A few hours later her other self was still alone. Still sobbing. She slowly stood and reaching down pulled a suitcase from under the cot. With no dresser in the room this, Kim realized, was where she kept her clothes. From the suitcase she pulled out a small box that included a small calendar. On the top of the calendar there was a small message written in black ink, 'Each day, 9pm, or just before bed.' Her other self took a pill from the box and swallowed it dry. She then circled the date with red ink. All the previous days were circled, most in red ink, a few in blue."

"Three hundred and sixty five days in a year. Four years here. fourteen hundred and sixty days in all. Rate of zero point eight three. One thousand, two hundred and eleven times times. That's all. It won't last forever. One hundred and fifty of those times are over with. One thousand and sixty one times left. It won't last forever. I can make it. I can make it"

Those words made sense to Kim now. It was the days her other self had left in college times the chances that monster would visit her. It was the number of times she would be raped before she was finished with college. The hundred and fifty was the number of times that she had already been raped.

Her other self pushed the suitcase back under the bed. "Wouldn't be so bad if he would ..." Her voice broke down, the sobbing started. "I need to wash it out." The voice then continued. "But he would just hurt me more if I did that."

Beep! Beep! Beep!

The sound startled Kim. It sounded so much like the Kimmunicator yet wasn't. Her other self turned and, reaching down, pulled a cellphone out from somewhere. She flip the cover open and looked at the caller id. Bonnie. "I so can't talk to her now. Not like this." Her other self whispered. "But if I don't she will worry." She sighed. "Fuck!" It seemed her other self had taken up cursing.

She hit connect and spoke. "Hi Bonnie. What's up?" Her voice sounded weird.

"No much Kim. You don't phone me much so just trying to keep in contact. How's college life treating you?" Bonnie's voice came from the machine.

"Pretty good." Her other self lied.

There was a long paused. "So how are classes going?"

"Acing everything."

"That's good."

"How about you?" Her other self asked. Bonnie, Kim remembered, was two years behind other Kim due to her skipping two grades.

"Mostly As, one B though. Good enough for me. It will get me into the community college here."

"Still thinking about education?"

"Yeah." Bonnie answered. "Nothing fancy like Connie and Lonnie."

"They doing okay?"

"Yeah. Lonnie has a contract now with a modelling company. Connie is just a few months away from finishing college for good." A long pause. You sure you're okay Kim? You sound a bit weird."

"I'm okay, Bonnie." Her other self lied again.

"You sure." Bonnie obviously found something to be off about the other Kim's voice. Kim herself noticed it too. Try as she might to speak normally her voice was quavering and was she was near to tears. Kim knew in seconds she would be sobbing again. Not that she blamed her. She would be too in her situation.

"I'm sure. I need to go Bonnie." Her other self hung up. She then turned and burying her head in a pillow screamed and screamed.

Standing she went to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. It had a long slim blade with an edge that gleamed. It was, Kim noted, very sharp. Panic started to overwhelm her.

The door opened and the two girls who had been in the apartment earlier entered. "Hey Kim." They spoke as they saw her. And then. "You okay?" As they saw her appearance.

Other Kim nodded.

"Boy trouble?" One of the two asked, and then with a slight laugh. "It's okay honey. We've all been there. It'll be okay." She gave Kim a slight hug. "By the way, what do you think about Robert? He's cute and he's smart and he's pretty nice too?"

Her other self froze and this, Kim realized, was the name of that black haired monster.

"I was thinking of asking him out for a movie? Think I should?"

"I don't know." Her other self answered and took off for her room. To Kim's relief she let the knife drop back in the drawer as she did so. Obviously too overwhelmed to remember to take it. _Thank goodness, _she thought. She wondered what the other two would think of her other self's reaction and considered it likely that they would think Kim had a crush on the guy and didn't like the though of one of them asking him out.

She was proven correct a few minutes later.

"Hey Kim." A voice came through the door. "Thanks for the cleaning. Something I really hate. Left the money for it on the kitchen counter. You know if you like him you should ask him out yourself. I'm not so into him that I would mind if you did that."

Her other self made no answer.

"Anyway. Think if over. Even if I don't grab him such a prize won't be left on the market too long." The voice faded.

So, the cleaning was a paid job, Kim's mind vaguely noted. She wondered how long before her other self tried for the knife again.

Two hours later, despite the late hour, there was a knock at the door. "Kim. It's for you." Someone yelled.

"Me?" Her other self wondered out loud. "Who would ... Oh no, he can't be ... not again ... oh god ..." She was panicking. She stood slowly, and with obvious reluctance left the room.

It wasn't the guy she feared so much, Kim noted with relief. Two strange girls stood in the doorway.

"Hey Kim." They both spoke.

"I'm Lonnie." Said one girl that Kim recalled was a model.

"I'm Connie." Claimed the other who Kim recalled Bonnie mentioning as the smart one.

"Bonnie said we should check up on you." They both spoke again, totally in synch with each other.

"She was totally freaking out when she called us." Lonnie added.

"And well, since we're only two hours away we came." Connie continued.

"Wow, you look like hell." Lonnie exclaimed. Giving the redhead a look over.

"Yeah. Take a quick shower and we're treating you to a late dinner." Connie added. She looked her watch.

"A very late dinner."Lonnie noted. She grinned.

"Huh." Other Kim finally said, as the two girls finally stopped speaking, giving her a chance to get a word in.

"That's a good idea." The girl, who had mentioned liking the monster earlier, added. "She never goes out. Be good for her. I have no idea how she can stand being in that seven by seven foot room so much. Hell, the apartment is small enough as it is, let alone that room." She shuddered.

"So shower." Connie ordered.

"We'll be waiting." Lonnie added.

"I ... I ..." Other Kim stuttered. "I can't take a shower right now." She explained.

"Huh?" Connie wondered out loud.

"Why not?" Lonnie asked.

"There's no reason she can't." The other girl helpfully added.

All three looked at Kim. Other Kim froze. _It's something to do with that guy, _Kim knew, _but she can't tell them that._

"Shower!" Connie and Lonnie spoke together. Kim understood how Bonnie could find her two sisters a bit overwhelming.

With no way out, other Kim reluctantly obeyed.

Thirty minutes later they were at a reasonably high class restaurant. It was, they told Kim, their treat and not to worry about the price of anything.

Other Kim was worried. That Kim could easily tell. _The monster_, as she thought of him, _must be the reason. So why not flee and ask for help. _She knew why, other Kim had never in her life been able to ask for help. Not on anything.

They were ten minutes into the meal when Kim's cellphone rang again. Looking at it there was the name Robert on the screen. Kim knew her other self had just went pale.

"Kim? What's wrong?" Lonnie and Connie intoned together.

"No...Nothing!" Her other self managed to get out. "I'm going to the washroom. Be right back."

Her other self took off, but she walked past the washrooms and out the door.

"Hey Kim." Came the pleasant sounding voice. "Fancy meeting you here. All nice and clean."

"I ... I ... didn't wash there." Her other self whimpered.

"Oh. But I can't know that for sure now can I." The voice sounded so reasonable. The monster sighed. :"Make a sound and I will kill you Kim. Understand.?"

Other Kim nodded and for Kim the world moved.

"And then I will kill Bonnie." The voice added pleasantly. "Then maybe Jill. Wonder which one first. Hrm. Which one would you prefer I kill first?"

Her other self remained frozen.

"Would be so nice, their screams. I would so love to hear them. " The anticipation in the voice was the thing of nightmares. "And then don't forget your mother. I'm sure her screams would be nice too. Thought not as nice as that Bonnie and Jill you spoke off. Some guys scream like a girl when they feel just a little pain. I wonder if your father is one of them."

He sighed. "You do understand the situation Kimmie. Right?" He asked, voice patient and compassionate.

Other Kim nodded, eyes blurry from tears.

"You got to pay Kim, or they got to pay. Chose now."

"I ... I ... will pay ... now." The voice seemed as if it came from a long distance.

"Hands on the wall Kimmie. And remember if you make a sound there's a lot of people who will have to pay for it. Not just you. You don't want that, right?"

Her other self shook her head and placed her hands on the wall. Tears nearly blocked her vision.

"Ready, Kimmie?" Came that so lovely voice again.

"Please don't ... :"

"Quiet Kimmie. Too late for that. Ready?" The voice sounded so reasonable.

"Y ... Y ... Yes." Her other self finally said.

Kim saw a blur. It came again and again and again. Her other self didn't flinch. Kim knew the pain must be incredible.

"OH MY GOD!" Yelled a voice from behind her. It was, Kim thought, Lonnie's.

Her other self twisted around. As did the monster. He took a step towards the frozen, horrified, Lonnie. The wrench in his hand was raised. He moved swiftly, sure of himself.

The model, gymnast, and former cheerleader, moved quicker with far from normal reflexes. She stepped forward and brought one foot up in a slashing kick that only an athlete could have duplicated. The monster stumbled, but didn't go down. His face dropped its mask, the pure hate showing through. His eyes went wide with pain, but he still stood, only stopped for an instant by the kick to his groin.

An instant was all that was needed. Connie, standing behind Lonnie had taken the time to reach into her purse and pull out a small can. The mace caused the monster to scream and claw at his eyes. Lonnie then stepped forward and rammed her fist into his throat. The monster collapsed. two swift kicks followed, both to the head. The monster laid on the ground unconscious.

The two sisters stared at the monster for only an instant longer. Just long enough to make sure he was down and wouldn't get back up. Their horrified gaze then turned back to the redhead who hadn't moved after turning around. Their eyes focused on her knuckles. Crushed. Shattered. Pulverized.

STASIS

* * *

End of Chapter.

Had planned to make another chapter with other Kim suffering more. But instead I combined points I had planned to use in the two chapters into one. Dropping a few other points in the process. The guy Robert, plus the crushed knuckles, were the ones I kept. Married to an abuser I dropped. Didn't plan on that but the story twisted on me. Just had to have Robert get taken down. Kim can't hid her situation now. As a result it seems this story will not take the path I had planned for it. Whether other Kim lives or dies is still in doubt - even I don't know that yet. Considering I might even toss a coin to determine the outcome.

Note: With her knuckles damaged like this there is no way she can now become a brain surgeon. How will she take it? Her one dream is shattered.

Predators, in nature, avoid the strong, prey on the weak. This Kim allowed herself to be bullied and pushed around her whole life with the situation getting worse and worse until it led to this. Robert, the monster, would have focused on her for this reason. Someone who doesn't speak up about abuse is someone he would have loved. And this Kim, was such a person.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do NOT own Kim Possible**

* * *

**Warning: **Might be a bit dark.

* * *

**The Meeting**

Kim blinked, or tried to, as time restarted for her. Right away she realized something was wrong. In all the previous periods of stasis years had passed. Now, looking through her other self's eyes, she saw shattered knuckles bones. From the unhealed knuckles she figured only a few hours had passed in stasis. _Maybe it's Wade, _She thought. _Maybe he did some major reprogramming of the Kimmunicator and it took all the power, making the stasis period short._ The room she was in was painted white and had ... well it was obvious she was in a hospital.

Her other self stared only at her knuckles. From out of the corner of her eyes though Kim saw Lonnie and Connie. They looked worried. Lonnie took a glass of juice, with a straw in it, and held it close to Kim. "Drink something, honey." Her voice was close to tears. The straw was ignored.

"Bonnie is on her way." Connie spoke.

"Jill is with her." Lonnie added.

"Your mother is on her way too." Connie's voice was near tears.

"And your father." This was Lonnie again.

Her other self said nothing. She just stared at her wrists.

Those hands had been her dream, Kim knew. Hands that would let her be a skilled surgeon like her mother was. That dream was now gone. They might heal to almost normal, but they would never be the hands of a surgeon now. She considered her other self's actions. Why had she let those hands be destroyed? Love. Kim knew it was the love her other self was capable of. Unable to ask for help, not knowing what to do, she had let that monster run free. She now understood the conversation the monster had had with her other self at the restaurant. It had been simply this. 'Your hands or the people you love. Choose.' And her other self had chosen to let her hands be destroyed than risk the lives of her friends.

Her other self was wearing a hospital gown. It did nothing to cover the scars on her wrists. Or those on her legs. The scars her other self had hidden for so long. Kim tried to sigh.

Time passed. Wherever this was it was a long ways from Middleton.

The nurses who changed her must have noticed the scars. The doctors who treated her must have seen them. None of them though seemed to have thought of the obvious. That was the first mistake. Lonnie and Connie grew hungry. They planned on only taking a few minutes to grab something from the cafeteria. Something for them and Kim. What could go wrong in a few minutes was their thought. Just a few minutes. That was the second mistake. The scissors left behind by the doctor who had bandaged her hands was the third.

Room empty her other self had finally looked up, and around. Her gaze had finally focused on the scissors. She didn't hear Kim screaming No at her. The frantic screams of the other self she had carried hidden within her for all those years. Always there, always unseen. She only knew she couldn't bear it any more. With her poor, broken hands, she took the scissors and slashed her left wrist where there were already so many scars. Not the sort of cut she had ever made before. This time the blood shot out of the gash and splattered across the room. She smiled. The first smile she had smiled for so long. It didn't take long for the darkness to take her.

She had read so many books about dying, about what was beyond death. The thought of hell scared her. She hoped for oblivion. An end to everything. She was tired of life. What she saw was someone who looked like her, was her, yet not her.

This other self glared at her. Her eyes blazed with fury over what she had done. Yet at the same time they held so much love. So much compassion. 'I understand', those eyes also said.

Time passed in this place where time had no meaning. "Do you know what you've done?" This other self who stood tall, asked her. Compassion in her voice.

She looked down. She had no answer. The person before her she knew would challenge hell itself and not flinch. She might fall ten thousand times, but she would always gather herself and rise again. She wondered where such strength came from.

"It's not mine alone." The other knew her question. "I may fall ten thousand time, but I am never alone. Each time I fall hands will reach out to me. And my hands will reach out to them in return."

Then came another question. "Why didn't you reach out to the hands that were reaching out to you?"

"Hands?" She asked. Puzzled.

"When Bonnie destroyed your first day of pre-K do you know how many times your mother crept into your room that night and held you? Do you know how many times your father stood outside your door, searching his heart for some way to help you. But how could they have helped, you never told them what was wrong."

"How do you know ..." She started to ask.

"When the twins Jim and Tim made you listen to those spiders. Why did you just wipe them off and pretend nothing was wrong? Why didn't you take them to your father. Why didn't you asked for his help then? Instead you just let them pick the spiders back up and use them the next day."

"How did you know ..." She tried to ask again.

"All those time Bonnie and Jill greeted you at lunch time in school. The times they asked you to stay over. The times they made sure you ate something. Why didn't you tell them you were hurting? Why didn't you ask them what to do?"

She didn't speak this time.

The voice continued. "When you sat in the tub and cut yourself why instead didn't you talk to your mother. She was just a few feet away, sitting in the kitchen, worrying over you."

She looked away. Unable to face the questions or the questioner.

"Look at me." It demanded and she did. "You were never alone." It continued. Then it asked again. "Do you know what you've done?"

She shook her head, no.

"When Lonnie and Connie arrive back in that room what will they see. How do you think they will feel? How do you think they will explain to their sister who loves you so much how they failed?"

She had no answer.

"When your mother who worried so much over you your whole life arrives at that hospital and sees her daughter dead. How do you think she will feel?"

She had no answer. She had only desired to be away from the pain.

"The pain doesn't end that way." The voice answered her unspoken question. "It just gets passed on. Now those who loved you will feel that pain instead. Lonnie and Connie will know they failed their sister. Bonnie and Jill will see the scars and know they failed you. Your mother and father will see their dead daughter and know they failed."

"What else could I have done?" She asked.

"About that monster?" The voiced seemed to know everything she did. "If you had not been alone you would not have had to face him alone. Didn't you watched?" The voice asked.

"Watch?"

"He tried to hurt Lonnie. Did he hurt her?"

She shook her head, no.

"And why not. Her kick failed. He was recovering. She couldn't have beat him. She was going to die there"

Not alone, she realized. "Connie was with her." She answered.

"And if you had not been alone you might not have had to suffer at his hands as you did." The voice was sad. "Do you really want to die?" The voice of her other self asked. "If so, then the path is easy. Do nothing and soon you will bleed to death."

"Too late now." She claimed.

"You can still try. Still fight. Your choice Kim. Die here, now. I promise you won't be alone. I will be with you until you do. Or you can ..." The figure shrugged. "There's so much to life you have yet to try."

"My dream is gone."

"Make new ones." The voice countered.

"I ..." She didn't know what to say.

Then she was back in the hospital room. The blood was shooting out of her arm, slowing a little, her life draining out. She watched it slow further. Then slowly, ignoring the pain it caused, she reach across with her other hand and found the spot she knew was there. Even if she had had only half a year of medical college she knew enough about the human body to find it. She grabbed it and clamped down as hard as she could. Slowly the bleeding slowed. She clamped harder, feeling the pain, using all her strength. It slowed to a dribble. Itb wasn't a hold she could manage for long.

She heard a scream and looked up. Lonnie and Connie were there, standing in the doorway, platters of food on the floor. For the second time that night they were held still in shock. She looked back to the floor to the platters of food. _A hand reached out, _she realized. _In even such a simple gesture as trying to feed me. To make me in some way feel better._

She looked back up at the two. "Pretty dumb of me, huh." She said. She didn't know what else to say. And it took so much effort to keep the blood from flowing again.

Kim, heard the voice of her other self and knew she had chosen to at least try to live. She wondered how they had managed to connect for that short period of time. She was just glad that they had. She watched the commotion. The arrival of doctors and nurses. How they calmly took control of the situation and their skillful work on the bleeding. Soon other Kim was in no danger. Her blood pressure was low but blood was being rapidly pumped into her. She was past the danger point.

To be safe she was placed on suicide watch and her arms were strapped to the bed railing. Lonnie and Connie had been quiet through out the whole process. They remained silent, obviously still a bit shocked, as janitors cleaned the room.

"I'm sorry." Her other self told them. "Not sure what I was doing. At the time it seemed so right. Now it just seems dumb. I'm sorry."

They looked at her. Neither of them spoke.

Her other self sighed. "I never did know what to do when things got tough. Somehow I think I always ended up doing the wrong thing."

"Like that?" This was Connie, pointing at the scars on her legs and then at her wrist. She looked scared.

"Yeah. Just like that. Had a trouble I couldn't figure out and my head would hurt. Not really a pain. Not something that Advil would work on. Or aspirin. I can't really describe it. But when the hurt got so bad I learned if I made even just a small cut it helped." She shrugged as best she could with the restraints.

"I see." Connie said. It was obvious she didn't but she reached over and softly stroke other Kim's hair.

Other Kim sighed.

"Feeling that hurt in your head again?" Connie asked.

"Yeah." Came the answer. "I made such a big mess of things. How do I explain this to my parents, Or to Bonnie and Jill." It wasn't really a question.

"You got me there." Connie looked at the shattered knuckles and the bandaged wrist. It was easy to tell what she was thinking. How would she explain this to her sister. That the person she and Lonnie had been sent to look after had been savagely attacked and then had tried to commit suicide.

"Sorry." Her other self answered the unspoken question.

"You know that guy." Connie finally asked. She wasn't sure it was a safe question.

"Yeah." Came the soft reply. "Sort of." There was a long pause. "What is going to happen to him? He threatened Bonnie and Jill and my parents.?" Her other self sounded worried.

"He threatened Bonnie!" Both sisters exclaimed at the same time.

Her other self looked at them. "Not just her. A whole lot of people. I'm not sure what to do."

They questioned her. Blanched when they found out about the multiple rapes. It turned out Connie was going into criminal law. She was at the nurse's station in an instant demanding a rape kit be taken.

Her mother arrived first. Middleton being closer it seemed than Houston where her father worked. Bonnie and Jill were right behind her. Confusion was the order of the day for a short while. Then Connie shouted, "QUIET" loud enough to calm things down. She pointed out that making a ruckus wasn't going to help Kim.

She was, Kim thought, pretty effective.

STASIS

* * *

End of Chapter.

So, it seems her other self has chosen to live. We're also shown that no matter how hard it was for her she never lost the ability to love. That even if she never reached out to them she loved her friends more than her own life. In a way it turns out _she is very like the real Kim_. Willing to sacrifice herself for others.

Also in this chapter we get to see things from other Kim's perspective for a bit.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do NOT own Kim Possible**

* * *

**One more Meeting and the Return, or Saving the Universe**

Kim blinked, or tried to, as time restarted for her.

"Kim?" Came Wade's voice. "I reprogrammed the Kimmunicator. Rather than having it stop the stasis for a long period of time to recharge I modified it to make nano-sized stops. Just a lot of them, each too small for you to detect. This should be the last time you get to see her life. Good luck Kim. I hope things turn out well. Next time we talk it will be to pull you back to this universe."

There was a tiny click that signaled the end of the connection.

_The last time, _Kim thought. She felt a little sad.

She was at a restaurant. There were maybe a dozen people around her. She saw her father and mother. They were quietly talking a just a little distance away to her right, barely in her field of view. They seemed to be getting along okay. Bonnie, with her two sisters Lonnie and Connie, formed a little cluster just in front of her. Somewhere she heard the voices of the tweebs. There were a few people she didn't recognized.

Her mother and father turned to her and raised champagne glasses. "Congratulations!" They both said together.

"Thanks." Her other self answered back. Voice bright. She raised her own glass and took a sip. Kim noticed the scars on her knuckles.

"Congratulations!" This came from the trio in front of her.

"Thanks!" Her other self replied again. Her voice was bright but Kim thought that maybe she wasn't quite comfortable with the crowd.

Two arms were wrapped around her shoulders. Two faces peered at her. "Congratulation, sis." The tweebs said together.

"Thanks!" Came the reply again. Her other self was obviously getting overwhelmed. Still she seemed to be on good terms with her brothers.

Kim wondered what the party was for. Obviously it was for her other self but what was the reason. She examined the view she had of the area again and noticed, nearly hidden away amongst other stuff on a table, a diploma. She tried to read what was on but it was too far away and the printing too small. She did pick out neurology though.

People swarmed around her. Kim recognized the two girls from the apartment her other self had shared with them.

From the faces she realized it had been around five years since her last time out of stasis. _And she hasn't done anything stupid in that time. _Kim was glad. _In fact she seems to have done pretty good for herself._

The party continued. There was silence as someone approached the table. He was carrying a huge cake. _Enough, _Kim thought, _to feed a hundred people. Not just a dozen._

Her hair got ruffled by someone behind her and blocked her view. A trembling hand rose to fix it. _The tendons never healed right, nor the nerves, _Kim sadly realized. _Still, she seems to have overcome that._

Then the person carrying the cake was in front of her. "Congratulation!" A voice she recognized said. Blonde hair and brown eyes came into view as it lowered the cake to the table. "One Ron Stoppable Cake Delux." The voice had a grin to it that matched the grin he threw her way. "Seven types of chocolate, with mint added in." The voice added. "If nothing else at a party goes right this cake is guaranteed to still make it a blast."

The voice stopped suddenly and the brown eyes peered at her closer. "Do I know you?" It asked.

"Don't think so." Came the reply. It was hesitant, as if not sure.

He was, Kim noticed, wearing a chef's uniform. Then she noticed the tag that said, 'OWNER.' He owned this restaurant she realized. It was, she thought, a pretty fancy place.

"I'm Ron Stoppable." He said as he held out his hand. "Congratulation on becoming a brain surgeon." He looked at the writing on the cake. It said, 'Kim Possible, Brain Surgeon!'

"I'm Kim Possible." Her other self reached out a hand to shake the one offered. If he noticed the scars it didn't show.

_That's Ron, _Kim thought with a smile.

The two stared at each other. Knowing that they had seen each other somewhere, sometime. The place and time was just something neither of them could remember.

Other Kim held up her left hand. It trembled. "Actually I'm going into research." She explained.

STASIS

There was the dark place again. The place where time stood still. From the distance Kim watched her approach. Her other self. Her steps were slow, the steps of an old woman. Her other self Kim noted looked at least ninety, if not more.

"A hundred and sixteen." The old woman in front of her answered. "We Possibles have good genes." She smiled at the vision of her younger self.

Kim whistled. "Hope I makes it to that age." And then added. "How was it?"

There was no need for the old woman to ask what she meant. "It was a blast." She smiled. "A few bad times but the good times more than made up for that. Four kids. Eleven grandkids. Thirty-four great grandkids. Twenty-seven great great grandkids. Nine great great great grandkids." She laughed. "Keeping track of all those names really kept my memory in shape."

"I imagine it would." Kim nearly fainted. That was one large family to remember birthdays for. And to shop for at christmas.

"Did you marry him?" She asked.

"Of course." Came the answer. "It was destiny." There was no need to ask who she meant.

Kim felt her heart beat faster. Destiny.

The two stared at each other.

"Thank you." The old woman finally said.

"Just glad it worked out." Came the answer.

The old woman nodded. "It did." She looked around "It was all worth it to be with him. Ninety-four years together. Ninety-two of them married. It was heaven. Wish there was more, but he passed on two days ago. It's past time I followed."

She looked at Kim and smiled. "Goodbye." She said and her form faded.

PROGRAM ABORT

PROGRAM RELOAD

PARAMETER 1 SET MAX_INT

PARAMETER 2 SET NEGATIVE MAX_INT

PROGRAM EXECUTE

INITIATE TRANSMISSION

Kim felt herself flow through space. There was no other expression for it. It wasn't flying. It wasn't soaring. She flowed. And then she condensed into a perfect sphere. As she did so she felt as thought she took on a mass that made a universe seem small. Time passed, a lot of it. Then the changes disappeared. She ceased to be a sphere and her mass ceased to be near infinite. She flowed through space once more.

She blinked and before her appeared two faces she had wondered she would ever see again. Those of Wade and Ron. She threw herself into Ron's arms and his arms closed around her. She breathed and she felt the air flow into her lungs and out. She blinked and the sensation was heaven. She felt the blood flow through her veins. She was alive. She tensed and untensed each muscle. She was alive. The arms around her were strong and safe. She sunk into them. She sighed happily, her own arms around him.

She held that position for a long long time. Eventually she looked up. "So their universe is gone?" She asked Wade. She would weep, but not here. Later, curled up in his arms.

"Actually it's still there." Wade replied. "Supposedly only one real universe can ever exist, but we sort of broke the rules. There's two now. Theirs and ours. Thought the two can never touch again in any way."

Kim blinked. She really enjoyed the sensation of blinking so she blinked again. Then she asked. "How did that happen?"

Wade pointed at Ron. "Blame him. He asked some questions that I thought was dumb, but then when I thought about it it made perfect sense."

"Oh?" She snuggled closer in the arms around her. Hungry for more.

"We, Drakken and me, were setting the parameters for your transmission and we were talking. There were a dozen or so parameters, including mass. It didn't occur to us to set the parameter for mass as negative, then Ron asked if a negative mass could force the two universes apart." Wade shrugged. "Of course it could but the negative mass to keep two universes separated would be huge. Then it struck us that both universes are only potential universes and we didnt really need a real negative mass. A virtual negative mass would do. So I did some reprogramming, max int on my computer was 64-bit. I rewrote it to be 1024 bits. Then when we transmitted you we used that 1024 bit integer to set your mass to a really high negative number. We also set you to hold a position in between the two universes for a long time. Virtual time so no real time passed. Both universes are now flying apart from each other. They will never collide and neither will get cancelled out. At a certain distance time will also resume flowing in their universe."

"Oh." Kim remarked. She thought it made a weird sort of sense, though she would bet the math behind it wouldn't. All that was important is that her other self's kids would have a future. She was happy. Noticing Drakken and Shego sneaking out the door she ignored them.

* * *

End of Story.

Perhaps it just isn't in me to write a tragedy. Sorry if I disappointed anyone in that aspect.

This is the last chapter though I was tempted to show Kim making changes in her own world. However the story is about the Kim of the other universe.

Talking to Bonnie and helping her deal with her issues instead of just fighting and competing with her is something I'm pretty sure Kim would do. She is at this point pretty appreciative of Bonnie. It might even be the topic of another story. She might also look around the school and try to find Jill.

As for Robert, if he existed in the pseudo universe then he would probably exist in the real universe. That is someone I'm sure Kim would want to see taken care off. If his personality is unchanged, then he would have major trouble coming his way in the form of Kim Possible, SuperHeroine. Not to mention Ron, Mystical Monkey Master, along with both Dr. Possibles.

The last few chapters have really just been tossed together so quick I'm not sure they are quite up to the quality I hope they are. And the story did twist on me in the last few chapters so even I was surprised by the ending.


End file.
